Jukebox
by LiraWM
Summary: Compilation of one-shots based/inspired by songs. Mostly romantic things about Arthur/Ariadne.
1. Pina Colada

Arthur walked out of the bathroom drying up his hair with a towel, his body wrapped by his navy blue robe. He gazed at the silhouette resting over his bed. Her chest rising up slowly, her hair sprung over her pillow in chocolate ripples and her lips slightly parted. He walked a couple of steps and sighed. When was the last time he felt excited at the sight of that pure creature? How long had it been since his lips pulled up in a complete smile? In what moment he changed from the Arthur that couldn't get enough of her, making love to her until dawn, to a man that looked for an excuse to go straight to bed and fall asleep?

The point man gazed at her figure for one last time before walking to the main door and pick up the newspaper. He checked the front page, the typical news. Murders, robbery, rape, the same old drill over and over. He frowned and continued browsing through its pages until he reached up the ads at the end. He was about to fold the paper and place it over the table when a particular ad caught his attention.

**If you love eating pop tarts, pillow fights on the bed**

**If you're not into deco art, getting your clothes shred **

**If you're fond of love marks, kissing to the end and beyond **

**If I'm the gal you look for, take a pen and respond**

Arthur chuckled, now that was priceless. He thought for a second the woman who wrote that was desperate, if it was even a woman to begin with. But somehow he couldn't keep his eyes from the ad. He read it three times, his mind toying with the idea. He frowned.

"I wonder" he muttered, looking over his shoulder to the bedroom.

He gulped, the feel of guilt rising on his stomach. Yet the thought kept spinning in his mind. But it had been so long since he had felt something exciting and new. They had shared the place for more than 3 years and he already felt trapped in a dull routine. Making up his mind he walked to the fridge and took the notepad attached to it along with the pen. He knew he was doing wrong but the thought of continuing the life he had gave him chills, besides what he had to lose?

After a couple of minutes thinking and pacing he sat and started to write. He wasn't much into writing but after reading what his mind came up to, he thought it wasn't half bad. Walking to the counter where all the mail was, he picked up an envelope. Taking the newspaper he scribbled down the address of the ad and read the note once more.

**Yes I like pop tarts, pillow fights on the bed**

**I hate all post-modern art, love to get my shirts shred**

**I've got to know who you are, get out of this place**

**I'll meet you tonight at Ralph's, please don't be late.**

Satisfied he placed the note inside the envelope, putting his slippers on he walked outside and placed it on the mailbox. Thrilled by the idea of meeting someone he might feel a spark with, he smiled as he walked back in. The excitement helped him to get through the day, glancing at his watch every now and then. When it was time he almost burst out of the office, gaining a couple of questioning glances from his co-workers. He didn't care, there was one thing in his mind and no one would get in his way.

When he arrived at the bar near his apartment, he felt his chest ache. Nervousness started to build up. What if the woman was hideous? What if the woman was hideous and fat? Or even worse, what if said woman wasn't even a woman? Arthur gulped as he walked to the table on the corner. The waitress approached him and took his order, he asked for a beer.

The point man had never felt this nervous since high school, his mind started to wonder about the consequences of this childish act. What if he was ruining a good relationship for just something he wasn't sure was even real? Why was he jeopardizing a well-established bond with someone for just a casual encounter? The waitress interrupted his thought by placing the brown bottle in front of him. Arthur took out a 5-dollar bill and gave it to her. She smiled and walked away.

The clock kept ticking and Arthur's legs were jumping under the table. Arthur bit his lips and sighed. What was he doing? What the hell went through his head when he responded to that anonymous woman? No this was certainly a stupid idea, the stupidest he had come up in his life. Taking the last sip from his beer he stood up and took his jacket. When he was about to walk out the bar he bumped into a short woman.

The scent of cinnamon instantly filled his nostrils, he didn't need to check to know who she was. She looked up and blinked confused. Arthur was about to say something when he spotted on her fingers the note he wrote that morning. He felt panic build up inside, how did her hands got a hold of it? Did she check the mailbox before leaving to the warehouse? He felt infuriated by the invasion of his privacy. How dare she? But then shame came across. He was caught.

Ariadne raised an eyebrow and tilted her head to her right. Arthur held her gaze, not backing up. She looked back at the note and back at his eyes. The point man gulped, waiting for her verdict.

"It's you"

Arthur blinked a couple of seconds confused but when he saw the smile of her cherry lips pull upwards he smiled at the realization. A second later both of them were laughing. Still chuckling they walked to the nearest table and took a sit. The waitress asked them what they wanted to order, both agreed on beer. The young girl left them, still snickering. After the laughs fade they looked at each other. They were now avoiding their gazes. Arthur felt embarrassment creep over his cheeks and neck. The waitress returned with their drinks. They drank in silence until Ariadne cleared her throat. The point man looked up.

"I never knew"

Arthur raised his left brow "You never knew what?"

"You loved pop tarts" she said smiling.

The point man couldn't help but to smile back. And after rounds of rounds of beers, rough kissing on the way to their place and a couple of garments shred scattered on the floor. Arthur knew he had fallen in love again of her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Wonder what song is? Well look up for Pina Colada song ;)


	2. Hella Good

It was crowded, loud and filthy. She didn't mind. The only thing that mattered now was she was having a good time. She didn't know his name but why bother with the little details when he was paying attention to her body in the right places, the attention she didn't know she craved. She couldn't see clearly, the place was poorly lit. The only light emanated from the many neon bracelets the people wore and the bar on the corner.

At first she thought she would end up hitting the booze hard on the bar, waiting for her companions to be bored and head back home. Like she normally did in places like this. But after the third screwdriver he had approached her with a charming smile, a pair of nice arms and a tacky but clever pick up line it was all it took for her to laugh and accept his offer.

She blamed the alcohol. Normally she would had refused by raising an eyebrow or a cynical retort, but now that she was in the middle of the crowd and blonde-biceps-guy was all over her, it didn't matter. It felt good; his hands around her waist, his hips grinding against her ass and his chin resting on the crook of her neck.

She didn't need to ask to know he wanted her, badly. Even if was just physical, she felt attractive, desirable but above all powerful. She grinned pleased when she heard a groan from his lips as she pushed her hips to the back. It was a matter of minutes before he pulled her to a more private place and fulfill his craving.

It was all going smoothly when she felt someone bump into them roughly, breaking the bond and ruining the mood. She looked up to find the culprit when she met a pair of gray eyes.

"Dude what the hell?" her partner roared.

"Oh sorry, didn't see you there mate" the perpetrator said smiling innocently.

She rolled her eyes, of course he had seen them. That was exactly why he did it. Ariadne glared him, daggers coming out of her eyes.

"What are you doing Eames?"

"Me? Nothing. Just helping out" he said still with the same innocent smirk on his lips.

Ariadne frowned and raised an eyebrow questioningly. Crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah? Who exactly?"

Eames pronounced his smirk as he looked to his left. Ariadne followed his eyes as he noticed a tall figure emerge from the crowd. Wearing his impeccable black three-piece suit, there stood Arthur. Ariadne sighed. The two men gazed at the blonde one with serene but menacing expressions.

"Sorry mate but I'm afraid you have to get lost" the forger said, looking at the nails of his right hand.

Ariadne had to admit the guy had guts to stand up for two blokes like her companions. If only this poor fellow knew what her coworkers were capable of doing, he wouldn't have dared to invite her in the first place.

"What are you like her brothers or something?" the blonde guy asked lifting an eyebrow.

"You could say that" Eames responded with a cocky smile as he cracked his neck.

The blond guy frowned but didn't back off. Instead he raised his chest challenging them. Ariadne felt like she was witnessing a fight between animals, fighting over marked territory. She grunted and rolled her eyes. The only thing missing was they undid their pants and check who had it bigger.

Eames chuckled and gave a step closer to the guy, taking him by the shoulder with one hand and squeezing it harshly. Ariadne saw how the poor guy winced at the caused pain. Eames smiled wickedly as he let it go, slapping friendly him on the right cheek.

"Now. Piss off"

The blonde guy looked at both men and then at her. She smiled apologetically at him. The guy just nodded and left muttering 'Freaks' on the way. When he was out of sight she turned to both men furious.

"What the fuck was that?"

Eames shrugged and continued smiling like nothing happened. Seeing she was getting nowhere she looked over the point man. He stood there looking at her calmly. Not a sign of any emotion reflected on his features. Groaning she shook her head and frowned. They were behaving just like the two big brothers she never had, always watching over the little architect. And that drove her mad, that's probably why she never wanted to have brother in the first place.

"So what now? You're going to scare the shit out of any guy that asks me to dance?"

"Pretty much" Eames responded with a half smile.

Ariadne felt rage building up inside of her, she wanted to punch both of them in the face and then kick them in the groin.

"You know what" she said looking at them in the eyes "Fuck you guys" she yelled flipping the middle finger at them, turning around and storming out.

She was a couple of steps away when she felt a powerful grasp held her right arm, turning her to her attacker. Finding a pair of brown orbs she felt her ears rumbling in fury.

"Let me go" she growled dangerously.

He didn't, instead he pulled her closer to him.

"Where are you going?"

"That's none of your business" she responded, trying to free her arm.

Arthur tightened his grip, glaring her.

"Well if you really want to know Point Man" she said cautiously with a mocking smile "I'm going to find myself another guy to dance with"

"You mean another boy toy" he retorted acidly

"Is there a difference?"

He didn't respond, instead he kept on staring at her. After a couple of seconds he let her arm go. Ariadne blinked confused at her arm, she tilted her head and looked up at him. He avoided hers. She bit her lip and sighed.

"Look, I just wanted to have a good time" she said rubbing her right arm with her left hand and looking at the floor.

"Then have it with me"

Ariadne looked up and did a double take. Did she hear him correctly? Or her ears were playing tricks on her. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out, instead she gapped befuddled.

"Dance with me, Ariadne" he said offering his right hand.

His eyes were fixed on hers, she could tell what was going through his mind and couldn't help to notice the tone of plea in his words. She shook her head and snickered. She nodded and took his hand.

At first it was awkward, she could tell he was out of practice. But as the songs continued he picked it up. It wasn't long before her back was pressed against his chest, giving him access to her neck. When his hands traveled down and rested over her hips she bit her lips but when he pulled her closer to towards him, she sighed pleased.

She smirked impishly and she pushed herself to him, grinding her ass nicely on top of him. She smiled satisfied when she heard him groan. One on her hand reached to his neck and pulled him to hers, she noticed him sniffing her perfume mixed up with the sweat. His lips brushing on the soft spot daringly. Ariadne held her breath as he kissed gently the exposed skin. When she almost lost it was when he licked from the neck to her earlobe, nibbling it gently. She heard him chuckled as she groaned. She looked up to face him.

"You know" she whispered to his ear "You could just asked me to dance with you when we got here"

"Well I had to check if you were any good at it first, right?"

She chuckled and elbowed him gently.

"Jerk"

"Tease"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Ok seriously I don't know why I chose the wrong file, but now finally is edited ^^ Thanks for pointing that out


	3. Don't stand so close to me

Arthur always thought he would be a good teacher if he gave it a chance. After so much consideration he enrolled to the same high school he went, he was immediately accepted as the new Math teacher. The day before the first day of classes he was introduced to the staff. Most of the personnel were old people, ready to retire, but there were four teachers with a similar age range like him.

One of them was a British guy named Eames, he taught English. There was an American, just like him, that taught History of Art his name was Cobb. The other man was an Indian, he introduced himself as Yusuf the Chemistry teacher. The last member of the group was a young woman, Mal was her name and taught French. Considering she was from France it made perfect sense.

They all shared personal tips to the rookie, telling him what to and not to do, also they showed him the facilities. The school hadn't change that much and he was glad of it. It gave him a reassuring feeling of familiarity. After showing him the room he would be using for his classes they bid their farewells.

Once he was back to his apartment Arthur picked up the material for the subject, after reviewing the textbook he started to plan his classes for the day after. Around midnight he was satisfied with the outlines so calling it a day he went to sleep, a tad nervous for the following morning.

The day had gone fine, the first two periods were for the new and frightened freshmen, so he didn't have any inconveniences. The third period was for sophomore, they were a little restless but nothing he couldn't handle. The last period however was filled with seniors. Most of the students didn't pay much attention to him, they were busy commenting and day dreaming about the life they would have after school was over.

Arthur ignored them and continued with his class until one girl sitting in the corner yawned loudly and pulled out her Ipod from her bag. Annoyed by her laidback attitude he told her to put away the device. She didn't look up. Arthur frowned and repeated his command in a louder voice. Again she didn't acknowledge him, instead she started to move her head no doubt at the rhythm of whatever she was listening. That had done it. In three strides Arthur was on her place and seized the electronic device with one hand. The girl raised her head and blinked calmly at him.

"Get out" Arthur commanded, pointing at the door.

The girl blinked lazily and held his gaze for a couple of seconds before sighing. She took her bag and walked out the room in such a calm pace that it almost looked like she was levitating. Arthur frowned and looked at the rest of the students, almost daring them to say something. No one said anything else after that.

The class went on smoothly and once it was over, Arthur headed to the teacher's lounge. Cobb and the rest of the group were there. They all asked him how it went, he was sharing his experiences but when he told them about the incident with the girl in the last period Eames interrupted.

"How she looked like?" Eames asked

"Well she was short, long curly brown hair, wearing a black and white stripped shirt with a red scarf, jeans and converse shoes"

"Ah Ariadne" Yusuf smiled.

"Why? Is it relevant?" Arthur asked with a raised eyebrow, not fully understanding. Confused he turned to British man.

"Not really, just wanted to check something" Eames responded sipping from his cup of coffee

"Check what?" Arthur questioned him.

"If she's really a nutcase" he responded with a sly smile on his lips

Arthur turned to Cobb, looking for an explanation. The blue-eyed man just sighed.

"Look, don't mind her. She's like that. Just keep on with your class and ignore her"

Arthur frowned and rubbed his temples, things weren't supposed to be like this. Teachers were there to guide the students, aid in the process of becoming an adult and nurture them with knowledge. Ignoring a student would mean he gave up on it. His thoughts were interrupted when a soft hand landed on his right shoulder. It was Mal's hand.

"Don't worry too much about it Arthur. It will all be ok. She's a smart girl just a little weird"

"Little? Now that's an understatement" Eames retorted

"Just take our advice, ignore her" Cobb said, ending the conversation.

And just like they told him he did the day after. She was again on the corner chewing gum and with a book on her hands. He didn't say anything, not even when she popped the gum loudly from time to time. Arthur wondered if she was doing that on purpose, to test him but pushed the thought aside.

Days turned into weeks and when the first test approached Arthur wondered if she was going to flunk the test. Since he had never seen her take any notes, in fact she never paid attention to the man. So when lunch break hit he disclosed his concerns to his coworkers.

"She had never failed a test with me" Cobb commented taking a bite from his tuna sandwich.

"Actually, she aced all my tests the previous year" Yusuf commenting after swallowing a piece of a cookie.

"Maybe they weren't that difficult" Eames sneered sipping from his tea.

"Ha, bloody ha" the Indian man retorted glaring him.

"Well you just have to wait and see" Mal said smiling at Arthur.

So when the day for the first test arrived Arthur wondered how the girl would perform. Looking from above his book from time to time at her, checking if she somehow tried to cheat. She didn't, in fact this was the first time he saw her concentrated in something at all. Usually she would just read her book for a couple of minutes then look at the window, then sketch something on her sketchbook. Arthur presumed she had the attention spam of a fly.

His thoughts were interrupted when the bell rang and Arthur stood up to retrieve the tests. When he approached her she didn't acknowledge his presence. Arthur cleared his throat and waited for her to look up. She raised her right index as a signal for him to be quiet. Frowning Arthur crossed his arms over his chest and started to tap his right foot on the floor.

"Miss I need your test"

"And I need my Ipod" she responded still not looking at him

Arthur rolled his eyes

"Give me your test" he repeated

"Give me my Ipod" she said still scribbling down on the corner of her test.

"Give me your test or I'll fail you"

This time she did look up. Her big brown eyes blinking lazily at him. Arthur felt like he was being examined inch by inch, still he didn't back off. Instead he extended his right hand to her.

"Your test, please"

She gave a quick look to his hand then back at his eyes. She returned to her test.

"Just a minute"

Arthur snorted, who she thought she was. He glanced over his shoulders noticing the classroom was already empty. He sighed disgusted and turned to her, tempted to take the test from her hands. Arthur checked his watch.

"If I get A+ on this test, can I have my Ipod back?" she said interrupting his thoughts.

Arthur looked at her questioningly.

"What does acing the test has to do with that?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Is that a yes or no?" she responded, still avoiding his gaze.

Arthur stopped for a minute to consider her offer, he was tired and really needed to get out and head home. And for the look of things she was going to keep on whatever ridiculous game she was playing at. He sighed in frustration.

"Fine, just give me your test"

Almost immediately she turned and handed him the test, making Arthur jolt a little to the back in surprise. Taking it he headed back to his desk and started to pack his things. He was already closing his briefcase when he noticed her presence in front of him. He looked up with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes?"

She tilted her head to the right and gave a look to his briefcase then back at his eyes.

"Aren't you going to evaluate my test now?"

Arthur frowned, feeling how anger slowly build up inside. It was enough he was already delayed and now she wanted him to stay longer so she could get her stupid device. Arthur took his briefcase with his right hand and placed his chair back into its place.

"No, I am not"

He started to walk a couple of steps to the door when he heard her say something on his back. With doorknob in his hand he turned to face the girl.

"Excuse me. What did you say?" Arthur asked

"I said why not"

Arthur chuckled at her daring. He had to admire the guts of the girl.

"Because I am already late" he said opening the door.

"Late for what?" she said walking a step towards him

That was a really good question. Is not like he had a compromise at the moment, the only thing he might probably do was to evaluate the tests, order delivery and take a shower. So in reality he wasn't really late for nothing. Arthur felt exposed for a second. He didn't like it.

"You'll get your results the next class" he said giving her a last look before walking away.

Once he was back in his car he let out a sigh of frustration. He rubbed his temples and closed his eyes. He was so close to trespass the line of teacher-student and confront her like he would do with any other person. He rested his head on the seat.

He heard a sound of something scratching the floor, he looked to the source. On the main gates of the school there was the cause of his frustration, sat on the stairs she was fixing what it seemed a pair rollerblades. Arthur watched mesmerized her actions. A couple of seconds passed when she was already up with her school bag on her back and her converse hanging from it, she started to skate away from the school. Arthur shook his head and started the engine.

"Get a grip" he muttered.

After the normal 20 minutes-drive way to his apartment and after changing into a more comfortable set of clothes, Arthur took out his cell and dialed the Chinese's number from across the street. He felt a sour sensation on his stomach, remembering the judgment of the question the girl popped at the end. Shaking his head, he told himself not to be ridiculous and proceed with his plan for a relaxing afternoon.

When his order arrived Arthur was already done with a quarter of the tests. Fixing up a plate he resumed the evaluation. Nightfall arrived sooner than estimated and there were still three more test on the pile. Arthur rubbed his temples and with a sigh he picked up the next one. Red marker ready he started to review the answers.

He frowned when he noticed that all the procedure for the first problem was perfect, not even a single mistake on it. He raised an eyebrow and continued. The first problem was an easy one, the next one wasn't. Again the procedure was so flawless that Arthur thought he was reading the textbook. Fidgeting with the marker he looked up for the name of the responsible of this.

It said Ariadne Welter.

Raising both eyebrows in surprise, Arthur continued reviewing the rest of the test. There was not a single mistake in it.

"Impossible" he muttered

He checked it once again, trying really hard to find something he had overseen, whatever to mark on. Anything he could point out so she couldn't get a perfect score. But after the fourth review he knew he was acting childish and somewhat stupid. She had earned the grade, there was no way he could take that away. So reluctantly he scribbled down the grade and placed the test on top of the pile.

Upset that he had been proved wrong he continued reviewing the remaining tests. Once it was over he saved the pile of tests in his briefcase and glanced at the clock on the wall. It was past 10, yawning he stood up and decided to call it a day. Stretching his arms he caught a glance of something pink showing out from his briefcase. He frowned and pulled it out, it was the Ipod of the girl.

He turned the device and finding nothing special about it he decided to put it back. But before he could save it on his briefcase the image of the girl, and what she would do or say when he admitted she had beaten him, made him frown resentfully. Making a face he looked at the device once more.

Deciding to see what kind of things she was into, Arthur shrugged and flipped the switch on. Placing the headphones on his ears, he waited for the song to start. Expecting to hear the whines of a young teen or the barks of a prepubescent man. He was surprised when the beats of a familiar song filled his mind.

"To the center of the city where all roads meet waiting for you.

To the depths of the ocean where all hopes sank searching for you. I was moving through the silence without motion waiting for you. In a room without a window in a corner I found truth" the device spoke gently to his ears.

Suddenly he found himself banging softly his head up and down, stomping his right foot on the floor, repeating the words at the same rhythm. Letting the song end he half smiled, the girl had taste. He started to change songs, finding some unfamiliar, others he liked but not enough to have them in his Ipod. So after a couple of minutes scouting the memory of her mp3 he turned off the device. Saving it on his briefcase he chuckled, she was definitely a tiny box filled with surprises.

The following morning he was anxious for the last period, not fully comprehending why. Somehow she sharing such a really similar taste of music like he it made him felt identified, understood. So when the last period arrived he decided to hand the tests and let the students leave. If anyone had any doubts or clarifications about their grades they could stay.

Only a couple of students stayed, he already guessed who those might be. So after explaining them why their grades were so low, he offered them cram sessions in case they wanted it. After a little complaining and some push and pull, the students finally agreed and left the room. Leaving him to fix his things.

When he was packing his briefcase he felt a presence approach him, he didn't need to look up to know whom it was. He smiled internally when he saw by the corner of his eyes an extended hand in front of him. Finally looking up he met a pair of brown big eyes blinking lazily at him.

"Yes Miss. Welter?" he asked suppressing the impulse of smirking.

She only extended her small right hand a little further, still gazing him with an excruciating eye. Arthur was ready to burst into laughter by how the scene looked, however he only looked at her hand and back at her eyes. Seeing that nothing was happening she sighed.

"My Ipod please" she muttered in a calm voice.

Arthur smirked and opened his briefcase, pulling out the device with his right hand he handed over. Almost immediately she turned on the device and frowned, pressing some buttons she looked up.

"You've been browsing my music?" she asked, but it felt more like a statement.

Arthur felt the embarrassment grow on his neck, he scratched it by impulse with his left hand.

"Yeah… sorry about that" he said looking away.

He had expected her to be mad and start to accuse him about invading her privacy, but when he heard no sound from her lips he looked down and face her. He found no trace of anger, not even a little resentment. Instead she was half smiling.

"Anything you liked?"

"Actually quiet a lot" Arthur commented smirking.

They stayed there talking about the genres and bands both liked, commenting on what albums should have been improved or which ones should just disappear from the human knowledge. It wasn't long before the bell rang and both bid their farewells. Feeling a little cheered by the conversation with the girl, Arthur headed home for a well-deserved weekend.

The next couple of weeks went really fast, with all the projects and upcoming events the students were injected with a frenzy of stress, specially the seniors. But that didn't stop the girl to approach him from time to time at the end of the class to lend him a CD or comment about future concerts. When she found out he played the guitar she gaped and told him she did too. So he was surprised when the following class she showed up with her guitar and let him listen some of her songs.

A couple of months passed and Arthur felt he had found a friend on the weird girl of the corner. He had even started to call her by her name instead of her last name. Arthur had insisted for her to do the same, but she refused. She kept on calling him Mr. King. From time to time she went to the teacher's lounge during lunchtime, her visits were brief and straight to the point. Mostly she used those stopovers to inform him about urgent news from the upcoming concerts.

"Look you have a teacher's pet"

Eames commented after one time she popped in and shared enthusiastically about the release of a new album from an alr-rock band. Arthur dismissed the comment but that didn't stop the knowing stares of his companions, specially the piercing blue one from his right.

On his birthday he was surprised to find on his desk an original vinyl of the single he was missing from a collection. It was second handed but he didn't mind. Eager to be home, the first thing he did was to place it on the record player and then opened the note attached to it.

"Play it only in special occasions. Ariadne"

Smirking, he sat over his couch and let the beats take over his body. Arthur returned the gesture a couple of days after on her birthday by giving her a nice bubble gum pink pair of headphones. Turns out their birthdays weren't that far apart. So when he gave them to her at the end of the class, she jumped excited and hugged him tightly. Wasting no time she started to test them. After a couple of seconds she hugged him again, repeating thank you so many times that Arthur lost track.

The following day during lunch break Arthur knew something was wrong when he entered the room. All the faces turned to him when he opened the door and all the sounds were immediately silenced. Arthur raised an eyebrow and returned the gazes. Walking slowly to the spot he usually took on the table on the corner he looked at his coworkers.

"What's going on?" he asked.

Cobb and the rest of the group looked at each other and in silent agreement they nodded at each other. Arthur frowned not understanding but waited for whatever they had in mind.

"Ok I'll be the one to tell him" Eames said clearing his throat and bending a little over.

"You need to stop hanging out with cuckoo head"

"You mean Ariadne?" Arthur corrected him.

"Christ you're even calling her by her first name?" Eames responded by slapping his right hand over his face.

"Yes, I don't see a problem in that" Arthur said laying back on his chair.

"You see Arthur" Yusuf said cautiously "The thing is that you're her teacher"

Arthur rolled his eyes "I'm aware of that"

Yusuf proceeded "And you're not supposed to get involved with any of the students"

Arthur frowned and drummed the fingers of his right hand on the table. All his coworkers were staring at him, waiting for his response. He sighed.

"I am not involved with her in any sort of way"

"Oh really?" Eames questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes really" he responded to the English man a little annoyed.

"Well care to explain why Mrs. Summers saw you yesterday hugging her?" Cobb asked crossing his arms over his chest.

Arthur looked at the blue-eyed man "I wasn't hugging her, she was just thanking me for a gift"

He knew the second the words left his lips he had made the biggest mistake. But before he could amend his error, all of them were blinking dumbfounded.

"Gift? What gift?" Cobb exclaimed narrowing his eyes.

Arthur looked at all the faces and since there seemed no way out of it, he decided to tell them the truth.

"I gave her a pair of headphones for her birthday"

All of them gasped, Arthur felt if he had screwed it before now he had worsen it.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?" Eames shouted.

A couple of disapproving glares came from the other tables. After apologizing, Eames turned to face him.

"Is not what it looks like" Arthur say trying to defend himself.

"Well then enlighten us" Cobb demanded bending over.

"She gave me a record for my birthday, a rare one, I just returned the gesture" he explained.

Silence fell; Eames smacked his forehead as he started to mutter insults to the rookie. As for the rest they were just exchanging knowing stares. They all looked at the young French woman on the corner, she only nodded and placed a hand on Arthur's right shoulder.

"Arthur, just listen to us. You have to stop hanging up with her if you don't want any trouble"

Arthur was about to explain that he wasn't having anything sentimental with the girl, true she was a breath of fresh air and they had a lot in common but nothing that could lead to those kind of thoughts. They were just friends, why couldn't they see that. But sensing there was no way out of this but to agree with them, he nodded.

From that day on he started to pull away from her, whenever she approached him at the end of the class he dismissed her with small retorts. On the halls he avoided her and looked for an excuse to walk the other direction. It was all going fine until one class, just before the final season he couldn't avoid her no longer. He was picking up the assignments when her hand pulled his and slipped into it a small piece of paper. Once he was back in his desk he opened up the little piece of paper.

"I need to talk to you after class. Don't you dare go away"

Arthur sighed as he continued with his class, feeling her piecing brown eyes burning holes on the back of his head. The class was over sooner that he had hoped for. So when he started to pick up his things she was already in front of his desk. He didn't acknowledge her presence, instead he kept on fixing his briefcase.

She stood there for a couple of seconds before she slammed her hands on the surface. Arthur didn't react instead he looked up calmly at her. He saw anger reflected on her features, she was frowning and daring him with her eyes.

"Yes Ms. Welter?"

"Ms. Welter?" she whined in response.

She gaped but almost instantly her face turned into a mild combination of incredulity and pure rage. She tried to say something but words crashed on her mouth. She took a deep breath and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Cut the crap. What's going on?"

He avoided her eyes excusing himself with his briefcase, the problem was it was already fixed. Arthur looked up as he placed the strap along his shoulders.

"I don't know what you are talking about"

Of course he knew but didn't say anything. She was about to blurt out something when her cellphone started to ring, taking this as his chance he walked out quickly of the classroom. When he was in his car he thought he was safe and after a second of meditation he initiated the engine and drove home. Once he was back at his place he tossed the briefcase on the table next to the door and threw himself over the couch.

He didn't know in what moment he fell asleep or for how long, but the sound of someone knocking the door woke him up. Brushing his eyes with the back of his hands he walked lazily to the door.

"Who is it?" he said still drowsy.

"The president. Of course it's me!"

Any leftover of sleepiness left Arthur's body the moment he heard the familiar voice on the other side of the door. Alarmed he tiptoed to the peep hole, he rolled his eyes and rested his back on the door.

"What do you want Miss. Welter"

"Stop calling me that! And open the god damn door!" she commanded.

Arthur rubbed his temples with one hand.

"How did you know I live here?"

"I followed you"

Of course she did. Pulling his face with his hand he looked at the door. He stood like that in silence, hoping she would leave but well knowing that there was no chance of her doing that. As a response she banged the door.

"Mr. King I know you're there! Open up!" she said ponding the door.

Arthur scratched the back of his neck, considering the option. It was obvious she wasn't leaving but opening the door meant going straightly against what his coworkers had told him. But then again she did deserved an explanation of his sudden change of mind. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath he unlocked the door.

It was a funny sight, catching a tiny girl stopped in mid air with her fist up and ready to smash the door. Arthur raised an eyebrow and opened the door further so she could pass in. She gave a look to the place before hesitatingly walking into it. Locking the door behind him Arthur rested his back on the door and crossed his arms.

"So what do you want Miss. Welter"

"Don't" she said turning and raising menacingly her right index.

Arthur held her glare until she turned back and started to scout his place. She was examining his records on the bookshelf when she cleared her throat.

"Why are you avoiding me?" she asked taking a record on her hand, not looking at him.

"I am not avoiding you" he said from the same spot he was.

"Bullshit" she said, looking up at last.

They stood like that, gazing at each other's eyes, daring the other to give up. In the end it was Arthur who decided to admit defeat and explain. Walking to the couch he sat on top of it, resting his elbows over his knees. She joined him a second later, sitting right next to it. He took a deep breath before turning to her.

"Sorry it's just that I've been warned by my coworkers"

She nodded beckoning him to continue

"I don't want to cause any problems with the boardroom or to you"

"I see" she said avoiding his gaze and finding fascinating her nails.

"So I guess this is it" he said resting his back on the couch.

She looked at him confused frowning "What do you mean?"

"We can no longer be friends" he concluded closing his eyes.

An uncomfortable silence fell upon them, a couple of seconds passed until Arthur felt her moving on her side.

"No. There must be another way" she said in low voice, more to herself than him.

Arthur opened his eyes and titled his head. "I beg your pardon?"

"I refuse to accept this!" she said turning to him.

"No, it's over. Don't you see? If we're seen together it will mean a whole lot of problems for both of us!" He said standing up.

"Then we'll hide" she stood up, looking up at his black eyes.

"No Ariadne, it's over. Just accept it!"

"We'll be careful" she said taking a step closer.

Arthur blinked at the last word she said. Careful? About what exactly. Confused he looked down at her, since when she was so close to him. He gulped and took a step back, his left calf finding the couch behind.

"What are you doing?" he said looking over his shoulder at the furniture behind him.

She didn't say anything, instead she took a step closer, trapping him. He swallowed and turned to face her.

"Miss Welter please, step back"

"I told you not to call me that" she said in low voice, lifting her face to meet his eyes.

"Don't stand so close to me"

"Why not?"

She licked her lower lip, his eyes followed this motion. Taking in the moment.

"Please" he breathed

Closing the distance between them, the brunette smirked and with a light push Arthur landed on the couch. He groaned by the hit but before his mind could registered what was going on, she was on his lap. Alarmed he tried to escape but her hands seized him by the shoulders. He was trapped. Arthur gulped and looked up to meet her eyes.

"Ari… You don't want to do this." he begged.

"Finally you call me by my name" she said smirking.

He shook his head "Please Ari, I am your teacher"

"So?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"I double your age!" he said in a desperate plea.

She snickered "You know for a Math teacher you suck at counting"

"You don't know what you're doing" he said pulling away.

She silenced him with her right index, bending closer.

"I'm old enough to know what I am doing and what I want" she whispered as she licked her lips. Arthur gulped mesmerized by that simple gesture.

"And what I want…" she continued closing the gap between them "is you, Arthur"

The way his name ringed in her lips, it was all it took for him to fell into oblivion. When she brushed her lips on top of his he felt his knees weaken, but when the tip of her tongue caressed his bottom lip he truly lost it. He moaned as he gave her access. They started to battle for space, dominance over the other one. Pulling her close with one hand on the back of her neck, she moaned. Her hands drifted to the back of his head, they started to play with his hair, caressing his neck from time to time. Daringly he placed his free hand on her waist as he started to rub circles on it.

They broke the bond, seeking desperately for air. Gasping she rested her forehead against his, smirking. Arthur returned the smile. They stood like that for a minute, swimming in each other's eyes. With a last glance, Arthur sighed and pulled away.

"What's wrong?" she asked tilting her head to the right.

"This is going to be problematic" he muttered rubbing his forehead with one hand.

To his surprise she chuckled, frowning he looked at her questioningly. She returned the gaze and grinned.

"You're a math teacher, problem is your second name"

Arthur couldn't help but to agree and nod. Smirking she placed a gentle kiss on his forehead before going to his left ear.

"We'll be careful" she whispered

Inhaling her perfume, intoxicated by it he nodded.

"Besides there's one month left before you graduate" he said kissing softly the crook of her neck. She sighed.

"It's three weeks actually" she commented nibbling his earlobe "You do really suck at counting"

"Yeah… maybe I should be fired" he teased.

"Yeah you should" she said pulling away and grinning at him.

Their lips met once more, this time it was a soft kiss. He pulled away

"Now move. I have something to show you"

She stood up and smiled impishly "My, my… already?"

"Not that you little minx" he said standing up and heading to his bedroom "Besides that's for your prom night" he said devilishly before entering the room.

"I am not going to that stupid thing" she responded crossing her arms over her chest.

"Who said anything about you going there?" he said peeping out from the doorframe "You'll be spending the night here"

"That's more likely" she grinned

He nodded "Now are you coming or not? I'm sure you'll die of envy once you see my collection"

"Yes, yes Mr. King"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Wow this was longer than I anticipated it ^^ Enjoyed it? Review it :)


	4. Maneater

Ariadne always thought she was a closet hopeless romantic. She wouldn't admit to a soul but she had cried when she saw at the cinema when Jack died holding Rose's tiny hands and sunk into the depths of the Artic. Her rational mind told her that was impossible but that didn't stop her from sharing a tear and brushing it almost instantly. She had seen almost all the chick flicks on the market, well most of the ones her eyes caught interest. Her criteria based on the trailer and the opinions of her friends.

Normally she used Sundays to feed up her addiction to romance, going straight to the rental store, take two movies, pay and leave the store like it was on fire. She suspected the teenager of the store thought she might be a desperate woman in seek of love, and maybe he was right but she wasn't in love with the idea of having someone to share a life with. No, she was in love with the feelings that bubble up before the relationship was settled.

She adored the thrill of not knowing whether they would end up together, what she or he would do to conquer their soul mates. Even if the market had proved that happy endings were mandatory in chick flicks, always. But even knowing that beforehand she kept on watching, curling her toes and squealing when something outrageously romantic happened. When those occasions happened, she always muttered to herself that she would love to do that with someone.

The struggle and drama was something the little architect always looked up in a relationship. All the romance, all the little details, words shared, little caresses, glances and of course the feeling of uncertainty during that period is what kept Ariadne in the game. So that was probably the main reason why she got bored after that face was over. And that was probably why she didn't keep a boyfriend for too long.

No, Ariadne wasn't a woman in love with love. She was in love with the entire scenario before that. The hunt.

Not many of her friends knew her true nature, most of them thought she was really unlucky with love and all the guys she dated turned out to be boring or jerks. But the few that did had nick named her baby dingo. Ariadne thought it was a crude way to emphasize her lack of height and overload of cuteness but an accurate name nevertheless. She loved to play the fool, cute, innocent new girl that had no idea of what to do with her life. So when they least expect it, when the guys reached out their hands and caress her behind the ears. The game was over.

It had always been like this until that day when she woke up from a clear vivid dream that her eyes met his. She hadn't seen him when she got into the warehouse. She was so busy and fascinated with the dream machine, and the endless possibilities it opened, that when she was offered a needle she immediately took it and jumped into the wagon. When she opened her eyes after being smacked with a huge piece of glass, and after some Cobb's reassuring words, she had heard his voice. He spoke in such a formal tone that Ariadne could had sworn she heard a robot. No doubt he chose his words carefully, communicating with nothing but the absolutely essential. So when she woke up from the second dream she was surprised to see him on her side, comforting her by rubbing her arm gently and searching her eyes desperately.

Of course she had attributed this to part of his personality. Probably he did this with every woman, especially someone that looked as small and fragile like her. If only he knew she chuckled mentally. So after digesting what just happened and her mind screaming at all volume to get the hell out, she had stormed off the warehouse. Just to return the day after and accept the job.

She would be lying if she said she had minded being left alone with the mysterious gentleman. But after considering the possibilities it held and of course the way he had looked at her when she left that night, she knew a new game had just begun and was glad the guy this time was cute. So after toying with the idea she decided it was on. The only thing she regretted was that if the chase turned out to be a short one it would be awkward keep working with him.

The next couple of days continued as scheduled, they were still alone under the orders of their boss. He had to train her until their leader came back with the rest of the team. So taking this as the perfect opportunity, she had used most of the resources she held. First she started by asking him in casual tone ordinary questions about his tastes, what type of drinks and foods he liked and his preferences in things such as the color palette. Once she had this information she raised the bar by bringing him one morning his favorite coffee.

The days continued and she kept on pushing up the significance of the gestures. It wasn't long before he shamelessly stared at her from his desk, sometimes she looked up and met his eyes. Pretending to find them by accident and act embarrassed, then she smiled and looked away. And whenever she had to cross in front of his desk she emphasized the waving of her hips, well knowing that his stare would instantly glue to her ass. It was marching well, slowly but steady, until the rest of the team joined them.

At first she felt tempted to change subjects, Arthur was cute but it was taking way to long. But Eames… oh he wasn't just cute, he was smoking hot. She hadn't dated one of those in months. However that thought went out of the window that same afternoon. He had approached her and offered an invitation to the bar around the corner. She frowned displeased, she didn't like it when things were given to her that easily but since certain prune boy wasn't putting out she thought it wouldn't hurt to play with the English man for a night.

She was about to say yes to his offer when she saw by the corner of her eye, Arthur glaring the forger resentfully. In that moment she knew that the purpose for Eames could be slightly different as the one she marked him for at the beginning. She refused his offer, commenting she had already plans but she would love to reschedule for another day. Eames grinned and made her pinky promise on that. She rolled her eyes at his childish but adorable behavior, and nodded in agreement.

The next day both architect and forger left the warehouse for their 'date'. They arrived to the bar and Eames ordered for her. When the waiter placed their drinks on the table and left, the forger turned to her with a serious face.

"So... What little sick game you're playing at?" he asked sipping from his beer.

"Game? I don't know what are you talking about" she responded frowning.

"Don't play fool on me sweetie. I have being in the field long enough to not know what you're doing. So either you tell me or I'll have to resource to other methods of persuasion" he commented taking a couple of peanuts from the bowl in front of him and munching them loudly.

Ariadne was tempted to ask what other type of methods but sensing that would be a terrible idea, she sighed and proceeded explaining. She had omitted certain details but she suspected the forger had filled those gaps for her. After all he was specialized in tricking the subconscious of his victims. What made her thought she could fool a professional trickster?

Once everything was on the table the tension was lifted and both started to have a good time. Thanks to the effects of the alcohol and the few snacks the forger ordered, they started to share stories about their previous conquests. Ariadne was impressed with all the tricks the forger had under his sleeve, taking mental notes. Also Eames had praised her when she told him about certain maneuvers she used with some guys.

The night ended before their minds could register that fact. He offered to tag along until she was safely in her place, she was too inebriated to refuse. So once they were on her door they bid their farewells, she was unlocking the door when she heard him call her. She turned to face him.

"So you know… be careful"

She raised an eyebrow "About?"

"Arthur" he said

She shook her head and smiled "Don't worry. I'll be extra careful with him"

"I meant you"

There was a pause, Eames took a step forward trying to keep his balance. He continued.

"You might fell for him"

She chuckled "I doubt it"

"Just saying" he burped and smiled "Bye sweetie" he said turning and swinging a little on the way down.

She just rolled her eyes and stepped inside. After cleaning up her face, she took two aspirins and went to bed. Still thinking about the words of the English man.

The following morning not surprisingly a mild headache had set camp inside her head. So when she arrived at the warehouse she gained a couple of concerned glances from her teammates when she didn't greet them like she normally did. When she spotted the empty desk of the Forger she cursed him, he could take the day off if he wanted, but she had a lot of pending work to do. So after an hour of trying to concentrate in the design for the third level she sighed frustrated and banged her head on the desk. Deciding it was best if she went out and get a cup of coffee to help her concentrate, she turned her chair and stood up.

To her surprise Arthur was on the way, holding in his right hand the exact same thing she was thinking of getting. She blinked a couple of times at the paper cup before looking up with a raised brow.

"Thought you might be needing this" he said extending the cup to her.

She took it and frowned. Waiting no longer she took a sip from it, hazel nut with cinnamon. How did he had known? Surprised she looked up at the responsible and found a ghost of a small smile playing on the corner of his lips. Dumbfounded she opened her mouth to say something but since no sound came out she decided to close it. Apparently this amused the Point Man because now he was half smiling.

"You're welcome" he said before turning and heading back to his desk.

The rest of the morning was uneventful; her headache finally evacuated the area. Around midday the forger made his appearance with a huge paper bag on his right hand. Greeting everyone he started to distribute the contents of it. Turns out it was bagels and sandwiches. All of them thanked and took a break to enjoy the little refreshments.

Eames sat next to Ariadne, she suspected he had done it in purpose. It didn't take long before a well knowing stare was upon the pair. Ariadne was too hungry to pay attention to it. Instead she focused on the bagel on her hand.

"I see that our, ever the gentleman, Arthur brought you coffee this morning"

She turned to him "How did you know?" she asked with her mouth full.

"That's disgusting, even for you. Your momma never told you not to speak with your mouth full?"

She swallowed "Some guys find it attractive" she said smirking.

"As a matter of fact I do, specially when their hands are busy too. But you see sweetie your target is fond of manners" he said pointing at Arthur, who was talking at the moment with Cobb.

Ariadne just shrugged and took another bite from her bagel. She reached out for the cup of coffee and took a sip from it. Remembering who had brought it to her she looked up and searched for him. He was still chatting with Cobb, his back entirely to her. She tilted her head and tried to picture what he might look like while speaking to Cobb. Noticing Eames staring at her by the corner of her eye, she turned to face him and raised a brow inquisitively.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing, just here watching you drooling over our Point Man"

"Drooling? I am not drooling" she retorted.

"You so were darling" he said smirking

"I was not!" she snapped biting angrily at the rest of her bagel.

"Keep fooling yourself for as long as you want" he winked.

"Screw you" she said swallowing the munch she had on her mouth.

The forger only smirked and gave another bite to his cream cheese bagel. And so with that the day was over.

The following days turned out to be a stressful nightmare, all the team members were working non stop in their individual tasks. The only moments they crawled out of their designated areas was when it was time to eat. Eames usually sat next to her, but sometimes the prick decided to play nasty and told Arthur to take his spot. At first Arthur rolled his eyes and accepted reluctantly, but Ariadne suspected he was happy with the arrangement.

In those rare occasions she had learned by observing what type of food he was fond of and how he liked to eat it. Until one afternoon, when it was his turn to bring the food, she was surprised that she wasn't the only one learning about eating habits. He had just brought her a salad the exact way she loved it prepared. Stunned by this little gesture she turned to thank him, but once again he said it was nothing and walked away with the same small smile on his lips.

Eames of course teased her about this until she got really irritated and started to toss him the left overs of her food. Still that didn't stop her from blushing creeping when she was caught by the knowing stares of the Point Man. This encouraged the laughter of the Forger to a whole new level, increasing the embarrassment of the poor architect.

This was getting out of hands she thought bitterly. This wasn't supposed to be going this way, she was the one in charge. She was the one who were supposed to impress him with the little details and knowing smiles, not the other way around. Frustrated she kept on with her plan, ignoring all the gestures and stares he gave her. But when the afternoon when she had showed the team the dreams she had built, and Cobb had praised her about her designs, Arthur had crossed the line by patting her on the shoulder and for the first time giving her a complete smile. She noticed that his eyes slightly sunk by the dimples of his cheeks, in such an adorable way that she couldn't help but blush.

That night she couldn't sleep. Rolling over and over on her bed, punching the misfortunate pillow under her head.

She didn't have time to recover the control over the situation because the next day after the work was over, and when everybody had left, she saw Cobb on the corner. Running again those so-called 'tests' he so much proclaimed they were. Curiosity winning over her and getting much more than she had bargained for, she woke up to find their employer announcing that it was time. That announcement had unraveled a series of events that still now her mind had difficulty to keep track on.

One minute she was on the warehouse, the next one on a plane to Australia and then on a hotel room in Sydney being trained by Arthur. Since she wasn't supposed to be in the dreams, she had no idea how to defend herself in them. Protectively he had offered to teach her and now she was on a cityscape really similar to New York with a gun in her hand, shooting at threatening projections, hidden in an alley. One bullet had reached her left arm, she winced in pain. Then she heard a rough voice telling her to duck, she didn't need to be told twice. Ducking and rolling to the side, she hid behind a trashcan and closed her eyes.

The pain was overwhelming she hugged her arm protectively, breathing heavily. She heard gunfire on the other side, but she didn't put much attention. The warm blood flooding from her arm was making her nauseous. She then heard another couple of gunshots when she felt his presence next to her. He stared at her cradled figure, she felt weak by the way she looked. But he didn't seem to notice or care. Instead he kneeled and started to work on her wound.

Carefully he had ripped off the sleeve of her jacket and started to examine the wound closely. He was concentrated on the injury that he didn't notice the proximity of their faces, instead the ever so professional Point Man shredded the piece of garment into a long stripe and improvised a tourniquet. This help to ease the pain a little but Ariadne kept on breathing heavily.

"Can you walk?" he asked her.

Opening her eyes she nodded lightly. She tried to stand up but her ankles were weak and didn't support her properly. There was another set of gunshots. Arthur cursed and without asking he took her in his arms in a bridal style. More gunshots and Arthur started to sprint to the other way. Feeling she might fall from his embrace, she hugged him by the neck tightly. If this gesture molested him, he didn't comment anything.

They reached to a near building. Arthur kicked the door of the basement and stepped in. Carefully he walked to the corner of the empty room and deposited Ariadne on the floor. He gave her one last look before standing up.

"I'll secure the perimeter" he said pulling out a handgun from the holster of his right leg.

She nodded in agreement and with that he left her alone. Wincing in agony she moved so her back could rest on the wall behind her. Panting she closed her eyes and cursed. She was supposed to be trained not protected. What was the point of the dream if she wasn't learning anything? Pressing her lips until they turned white she opened her eyes and looked at the door where Arthur just left. She noticed a heavy weight on her right hand, she hadn't known she still carried the gun with her. There weren't many bullets left, she rolled her eyes.

"Perfect" she muttered.

A set of gunshots made her jerk in surprise, they were really close to her hiding place. Panic started to rose in the pitch of her stomach. What if they had gotten Arthur already? Well it didn't matter it was a dream right? He would just wake up and that would be it. So why she was still worried he had got shot? Taking a deep breath she decided it was best to check if he was all right, rather than stay there and wait to be killed or for the dream to be over.

Carefully she stood up, her knees were still a little weak. She didn't pay much attention to this. Instead she walked a couple of steps to the door. Hiding her on the wall she peeked out the frame. There was no one outside. She frowned and stepped out. After a couple of steps and then she felt the pressure of something metallic on her back.

"Don't move" an unfamiliar voice spoke to her ear.

She gulped and felt how slowly fear started to consume her, still she obeyed and stood where she was.

"Drop the gun" the male voice commanded.

Her right hand opened slowly, seeing by the corner of her eye how her only weapon in slow motion fell over the floor. She knew it was over, she was going to be killed. And even if didn't mean anything, even knowing she wasn't going to die for real, she couldn't stop feeling helpless. She closed her eyes and heard a gunshot. She waited for the familiar pull but when nothing came she opened her eyes slowly.

In front of her stood Arthur, gun raised, white smoke emanating from the barrel of his handgun. She blinked confused until she heard the heavy thud of a body collapsing behind her. Her attacker was dead. She turned to face the Point Man. He started to load his gun before walking to her. After meticulously examining her frame he gave a step back.

"You ok?" he asked tilting his head

She nodded "I'm fine"

"Good, let's get out of here" he said turning his back.

She felt a huge weight settle on her chest. The shock of being at the verge of dying, even if that wasn't for real, to being saved shook her insides in more ways that she could had estimated. She felt the impulse to do or at least say something. Arthur had already walked a couple of steps away from her when she called him out by his name. He turned to her, not a ingle emotion reflected on his features. Her mouth went dry, she avoided his gaze, feeling stupid she cleared her throat and looked up.

"Thank you"

His expression didn't falter he just looked at her with an evaluating stare. She felt exposed. But after a second or two his expression softened and a small almost imperceptible smile appeared in the corner of his lips.

"You're welcome"

She was about to return the smile when the earth started to shake. Frowning she looked up at him, asking with her eyes what was happening and before he could say anything both were back in the room. There was Cobb with arms crossed on his chest bending over, he didn't need to say what was on his mind to know what he was wondering. Ariadne avoided his gaze. Arthur commented that if she had survived his projections, she could do just fine in an untrained mind like Fisher's.

If only that was true.

Again things speed up in a way that it was a wonder she hadn't thrown up yet. The first level had gone wrong in so many ways, they had managed to escaped by a stroke of luck. But now Saito was wounded and Cobb and Arthur were discussing heatedly. Then in an outburst of rage the Point Man had turned to her and accused her to put a train in the middle of the street. She had defended that she didn't, but didn't say who did. Cobb's memories were private and she intent to keep them that way.

After discussing the best way was to continue, they all agreed reluctantly to continue the mission and after some confrontations between her and the extractor, they left the safe house on the van. Just as planned.

The second level was calmer than the first but she could still sense the menace in the air. She had appeared on the second floor of the lobby, walking down the stairs she met Arthur. He was sat on the bench at the end of the stairs, he didn't look up. Following the plan she sat next to him, trying to blend in the atmosphere. After a couple of seconds of silence he cleared his throat.

"I apologize"

Ariadne frowned and turned to face him "For what?" she asked

"For false accusing you of putting a train on the first level"

She blinked a couple of times before shaking her head "It's ok"

Arthur looked up and half smiled at her, she returned the gesture. They were interrupted by a couple of steps close to them. Arthur looked up.

"There goes mister Charles"

Ariadne looked over to where Cobb was heading.

"Who or what is Mr. Charles?" she asked still looking at the extractor.

"It's a gambit designed to turn Fischer against his own subconscious" he explained placing his elbows over his knees.

"And why don't you approve?"

"Cause it involves telling the mark that he's dreaming. Which involves attracting a lot of attention to us" he said gazing from the corner of his eye at the projections around them.

"Didn't Cobb say never to do that?" she asked tilting her head.

"Mmmm. So now you've noticed how much time Cobb spends doing things he says never to do" He concluded with a mocking tone, making Ariadne snort.

They stayed like that in silence for a couple of minutes or so that's how it seemed. Ariadne started to wonder if the charade would work when she started to spot all the people around glaring them. The floor started to rumble and Ariadne placed her hands on the bench.

"What's happening?" she asked alarmed.

"Cobb's drawing Fischer attention to the strangeness of the dream. Which is making his subconscious look for the dreamer. For me" he said frowning, turning to her "Quick, give me a kiss"

She was in such a state of panic that she didn't object when his lips found hers. The brush was light, just a chaste. If it wasn't for the circumstances they were under, Ariadne could have actually enjoyed it. He pulled away slowly. Ariadne suffocated the impulse of sighing. She then noticed a pair of glaring eyes.

"They're still looking at us" she commented with an accusatory tone.

"Yeah, it was worth a shot" he said turning to her, with what it seemed a mischievous smile on the corner of his lips. "We should probably get out of here" he said standing up and heading to the stairs.

Wait- what was that? What just happened? Ariadne didn't have time because now they were supposed to head to the rooms and place the detonators. She was dying to say something, turn the tables over but Arthur was avoiding her gaze. Not even when she asked him about the charges and why he had to set it himself. Reviving the kiss she half smirked when he was explaining him why wouldn't they have a kick on free fall.

Again things kept on happening in such a speed that Ariadne wondered if that happened every time they did this or was just this unlucky time. Before her mind could grasp what was going on she was on the third level yelling at Cobb to shoot her crazy wife. He didn't of course and thanks to that now she was on limbo, trying to find Fisher.

After witnessing the most heartbreaking moment and shooting at the cause for all their mishaps, Ariadne pushed Fisher off the building and after begging Cobb not to lose himself she jumped. All the kicks were synchronized perfectly, she opened her eyes just to be killed by the collapsing ceiling, then open again just to be smashed into the floor, and once more just to be almost drowned trying to breath. Arthur was already on her side, handing her the tank of air. She sucked into it hungrily and started to swim to the surface.

Once they were up, both Architect and Point Man swum to the shore. He let her a couple of seconds of peace before asking about what happened down. She told him all the details, noticing a little frown on his forehead when he heard she was the one who suggested to go to Limbo. But didn't comment anything. Instead he only watched the other couple not far from them, as she continued with the tale.

After a while they were joined by Yusuf, he told them that Robert had walked off with Eames by his side. Deciding it was best to stick together until the level was over they walked to a hotel near the bay. Once everyone had their own rooms, they all gathered in Arthur's room. Yusuf explained that the sedative was only dangerous the first phase which meant they had to stay at least a day more in the first level before killing themselves. Since the projections were only threatening when the mark was under attack, they had no problem in going to their respective rooms.

Feeling dirty she hit the shower, even if that wasn't really happening her mind made it feel real. So after taking a long bath she walked out the restroom covered in a robe and jumped over the bed. Laying on her stomach she started to drift into sleep. She chuckled, falling asleep in a dream. Now that's something she had never heard. Smiling she closed her eyes and let the tiredness take over her. Her body was succeeding when she heard a soft knock on the door.

"Not possible" she grunted, standing up and heading to the door.

She opened quickly with a raised eyebrow "What!" she yelled to whoever was behind it.

She wasn't surprised to see on the other side the leather jacket and black trousers behind it. Arthur just looked down. After staring at each other for a couple of seconds he cleared his throat.

"May I come in?"

Taken back she nodded and stepped aside to let him in. Once she closed the door behind him she noticed the state she was in, folding her arms over her chest she walked to him.

"What's up?"

Arthur was examining the room before turning to her, hands on his pockets. He didn't say anything, instead gave her a concerned look. Well knowing what that meant Ariadne just rolled her eyes and walked to her bed, throwing herself on top of it. She felt his gaze upon her.

"I'm fine Arthur, my mind isn't a scrambled egg"

He nodded and walked a step forward to the bed. He pointed at the bed, knowing what he meant by that she nodded. Sitting on the edge of it Arthur turned to the architect and gave her a knowing stare. She gulped and sighed.

"Have faith Arthur, he'll be back"

Again he nodded and looked away. Seeing the pain reflected on his eyes, Ariadne started to comprehend the gravity of the situation. What if Cobb didn't come back? What if he stayed down there with the shadow of his wife? What if he couldn't find Saito on time and both of them were trapped in there for eternity? Straightening up she approached Arthur. When he turned to face her, she smiled.

In a reassuring impulse she rested her head on top of his right shoulder, it seemed the right thing to do. He didn't pull away. They stood like that gazing at the wall not really looking until Arthur cleared his throat.

"I apologize" he spoke softly.

Ariadne frowned and pulled away to face him "You already apologized"

"This is not about the train"

"Oh…" she said almost guessing what he was heading to "about what then?" she asked nevertheless.

"Is about the kiss" he said turning to face her.

She titled her head, contemplating the depths of his eyes. There was remorse in them. She placed her head again on top of his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Did you like it?" she asked abruptly.

Silence. Ariadne resisted the impulse to look up and face him instead she waited. After a couple of long seconds she felt him move, it was a nod. She grinned.

"Then don't apologize"

A couple of minutes passed before she felt him move once again. He was getting restless she could sense it. But the way her head fit perfectly fit on the crook of his neck, made her behave a little selfish to even acknowledge his discomfort. She was intenting to stretch the moment for as long as she could. Well knowing that at some point it had to be over. The moment ended when he cleared his throat, commanding her to look up at him. Reluctantly she did.

Meeting his eyes Ariadne waited for whatever he had his mind fixed upon. She saw how his Adam's apple going up and down as he swallowed. Mesmerized by this she smiled. His eyes were focused on her lips, she chuckled mentally, she was back in control. Feeling in familiar grounds she licked her lips. He had followed this motion. Laughing mentally she bit her lower lip. He swallowed once more. Resisting the impulse to scream in triumph she pronounced her smile.

"Arthur" she whispered almost purring his name.

He didn't respond just gave a slight nod, as a sign he was listening. Still staring her lips. This was so easy.

"Do you like me?" this time she did purred.

Another nod. Way too easy. Grinning in Cheshire cat proportions she pulled away a little, tilting her head.

"Can I ask you a question?" she asked playing with her fingers.

"You just did" he responded diverting his eyes to her hands.

She chuckled by the smart retort. "Well another one then"

Arthur nodded "Go on"

Ariadne looked up and started to picture how to extern her question. After a little thought she turned to him, smiling devilishly.

"If we by any chance end up doing _something _in this level. Would the dreamer feel what we're doing?" she asked looking at her finger, avoiding his gaze.

By the corner of her eye she noticed how he gulped, spotting a little color creep up over his neck and cheeks. She turned to face him with the most innocent look she could perform.

He cleared his throat "Well, usually is the other way around. The dreamer is the one that influences the projections. But yes, the dreamer can sense what's happening" he explained avoiding her gaze.

She chuckled at the innocent reflex of the Point Man. It was charming the way some men still kept their decency on top of their primal needs. Ariadne stretched her arms to the front before yawning openly.

"That's a shame" she commented before turning to him "I guess we have to wait until we land"

The look he gave her was all that Ariadne had hoped for, if only she had a camera to take a picture of it. With both eyes opened like plates, his mouth opened in a perfect o and his cheeks tinted with crimson. Yes, It was a delight to put Arthur out of his comfort zone. She chuckled as she stood up and headed to the door.

It took a couple of seconds to the Point Man to realize what her actions meant, he stood up and fixed his clothes. Avoiding her eyes he walked to the door. Opening for him, she stepped aside to let the Point Man exit her room. He was walking to the end of the aisle when she called him. Arthur returned with a raised eyebrow.

"A preview"

He frowned confused but when she pulled him by the jacket to her, she tiptoed and smashed her lips on his. She brushed hers roughly, licking his lower lip and asking for permission. It was granted. And after sticking her tongue inside and rubbing it on top of his she broke the kiss. Arthur had his lips slightly parted, gasping for air. His eyes wide open.

Ariadne chuckled and grinned impishly.

"Good night Arthur" she murmured as she closed the door behind her.

Yes she still loved to play with men, she was a man-eater after all and damn she loved every second of it. But as she walked back to her bed, counting how many hours was left before the first level was over, she started to wonder about the Point Man. After some minutes of consideration she grinned and jumped onto the bed. Maybe this time she might keep this one for a while.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Ok... seriously I need to stop this and make them shorter. What's wrong with me? They're supposed to be one shot short fics not novels ^^ sorry if it is too long.


	5. I miss you

It had been his idea. He was the one who told her it was over. He had said it was for the best if she just forgot the whole thing ever happened. She didn't left without putting a fight of course, but in the end she did. And now that he was there, alone, picking up the mess, he stopped for a moment to glance over his shoulder. Staring at the empty chair she used to occupy he realized something. He was missing her already.

-.-

A couple of weeks passed, he was now sitting on a chair outside a popular restaurant in Chicago. Browsing through the newspaper he felt someone's stare upon him, looking up he found her frame across the street. She was smiling, she even wore the same red jacket, her hands inside her jean's pockets, her long hazel curls rocking slowly due to the breeze and of course her trade mark scarf embracing her neck. She gave him a slight nod before disappearing behind the car that just passed by.

-.-

He was restless, moving from one side to another. His body drenched in sweat and wrapped in sheets. His eyes tightly shut as he muttered words. He was being tortured, his attackers enjoying every second of it. He looked to his right and in a moment of delusion he saw her. She looked worried, biting her lower lip just like he remembered. She said something before turning her back to him and disappearing in the shadows. He screamed his name then a white light blinded him and he was back. I had been just a nightmare.

-.-

While fixing his collection of DVDs he found one that didn't belong to him. Taking it on his hands he smirked once his eyes read the title. Remembering to who it belonged. Switching the tv and inserting the dvd on the lid he waited for the titles to appear. After pushing some buttons on the remote he sat on the couch and relaxed. The speakers came to live as the intro song erupted from them. "This is Halloween" they chanted.

-.-

Winter always revived memories. He was walking silently through the snow-covered streets of Montreal. It sure was a cold night. He exhaled and watched how the fumes disappeared in the freezing wind. Pulling his hands out of his pockets, he placed them over his lips and breathed into them. He heard giggles next to him. There was a little girl with her mouth wide open and looking at the sky, no doubt trying to catch a snowflake with her tongue. He smirked remembering she loves doing that too.

-.-

He hated Valentine's day, just an excuse to buy merchandise and Hallmark cards. A brilliant idea he had to admit, those marketers knew how to do their job. But that's not why he hated it. He hated it because it was the only day unfaithful people pretended to be devoted, the hypocrites changed their masks for a caring one and fooled everyone around them, and of course the creeps took this as the perfect chance to stalk their crushes in the name of romance. And yet, despite his hatred to this holiday he still kept that heart shaped lollypop she gave him on his nightstand.

-.-

It was pouring and for the first time in his life he had forgotten his umbrella. He had hailed a cab so many times that he wondered if they did that on purpose or he was plain invisible. Frustrated he decided to wait inside the warmth of the coffee shop across the street. He ordered a black coffee and sat near the window. By the looks of it, it seemed the rain was there to stay. Taking a sip he scouted the people in the establishment. Most of them were young couples, enjoying the moment. On the corner there was a young female playing with the spoon of her cup as she gazed at the drops of water run down the window. Placing his left elbow over the table and resting his chin on top of his palm he studied the frame of the girl. The memory of how they used to bet on which drop of water would fall first, started to play inside his head.

-.-

He was there strictly for business, or that's what he repeated himself over and over as he walked to her apartment. Taking a deep breath he fixed his clothes as he rose his arm to knock the door. To his surprise the door opened before his hand could make contact. There she was, in her red jacket, a blue scarf around her neck and in a pair of worn out jeans. She blinked confused and opened her mouth to say something, but before she could, he had taken her by the upper arms, lifted her to meet his face and crash his lips on top of hers. His arms ached by the pressure they were put under, but he didn't care. It was until his lungs started to demand air he put her down. She opened her eyes slowly, licking her lips she looked up to meet his eyes. Sensing she was about to say something he interjected.

"I missed you "

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** SOMEBODY PLEASE STOP ME! This is just insane, I can't stop writing about these two ^^' Anyhow ideas pop quicker than my ability to write properly. Can you tell? I NEED A BETA READER! (And more reviews ^^)


	6. The Road

The first time they met she was involved with someone, still that didn't stop her from going along with that kiss. It had been nothing, or at least that's what she told herself every time Ralph kissed her in the same way Arthur had done. Those brief kisses always revived that moment, his thin lips pulling up into an impish smile and that dark gleam on the corner of his eyes. Even today she still wondered what he meant by saying it had been worth a shot.

The second time they met she was single, he was not. She hadn't known this when the job started, it wasn't until one afternoon when his cellphone rang. He looked at the screen and excused himself, walking out to the balcony. Ariadne dismissed this and continued with her models, it was going fine until she heard him laugh. At first she thought she had heard wrong but when she looked up and saw him pacing calmly, cell on his ear and a full smile on his lips her stomach sunk. Her eyes glued to the sight, trying to figurate out if what she was seeing was real or just a mirage. But when she read his lips at the end of the call, she knew it was over. With those four words he had smashed the small hope she had bred the last couple of weeks.

The third time they met she was still a little bitter but acted indifferent. Even in those times when his cell rang and he walked out of the room, even in those evenings when the whole team decided to head out together and he dismissed the invitation saying that he had plans already, even in those times when her nose picked up her perfume from his clothes. Yes, Ariadne was the perfect example of professionalism. Not even when Eames inebriated her and asked over and over, she gave up anything. She had sealed her secret really well, the only one capable of pulling it out would the most skillful extractor in the world. And thank heavens that Cobb had decided to retire.

The fourth time she didn't care any longer, she had the perfect boyfriend this time, his name was Peter. He called her every afternoon, popped from time to time with a bouquet of flowers, take out and sometimes both. He made her coworkers laugh, he had the liver to hold Eames drinking games, and even he hat the wits to understand Yusuf's jokes. Everybody liked him and praised her choice, everyone except the one she wanted the most to.

"I don't like him" He said one morning out of the blue when she was in the kitchen, preparing coffee.

She had looked up, unimpressed as she stirred the spoon. Placing it in the sink, she took the cup and glared him.

"Last time I checked I'm the one dating him, not you" she said before leaving the room.

The fifth time they worked together Peter was still in her life, the little crush had turned into something serious and yet she hadn't told him about the true nature of her job. One afternoon on her birthday, Peter had showed up and invited everyone to join them for dinner. They were enjoying the evening, opening bottles of wine one right after the other. So when the toast time arrived and Peter started to say he had something important to say, everyone quiet down and looked at the blonde guy. Peter started his speech by saying how much in love he was with her, he continued with the little things he loved about her. But when he kneeled next of her, Ariadne lost her ability to breath. She started to panic when she saw him pull out a small leather box from his pocket, pushing it to her. Ariadne gulped.

"Ariadne Welter. Would you do me the honor of living with me?" he said opening the box and showing a set of keys inside it.

Eames started to whistle as Ariadne nodded enthusiastically taking the keys and standing up to embrace her lover. The chemist ordered the waiter to bring more wine as he congratulated the couple. Everyone was cheering and congratulating the pair, everyone except a pair of dark brown eyes that ogled the couple with resentment.

In their sixth job she had said it would be the last one. Eames had questioned her about her decision but when she showed him her left hand he barked in laughter. There was a silver band around her annular finger. Almost everyone jumped from their desks and started to embrace tightly the poor little architect. Eames said it was mandatory everyone should go for drinks to celebrate. But when the forger asked her about the whereabouts of Peter she explained he was out of town. To her surprise Eames grinned devilishly.

"Even better, now we can throw you bachelor party"

"Wai- what?" she said stepping back.

And before she could have a chance to say or do something she was dragged to a bar where all the waiters and waitresses were barely dressed. She had to confess the ambiance was great, the music was danceable and well… the sight was alluring. Besides she didn't have that many girl friends to have a celebration like this, so Eames gesture had been appreciated.

It was past two and Ariadne was half inebriated half drowsy, so when she told everyone she was hitting the road, the team didn't complain. Tipping to the exit she started to look for her cell in her purse, just to find the small device had run out of battery. Cursing she turned to head back to the table, bumping into a tall figure in the way. There stood Arthur, in his impeccable form gazing down. They haven't spoken that much, not since that morning when she told him to back off. They only exchanged words when it had been absolutely necessary. So now that she was in front of him, she didn't know what to say. She didn't need to because he spoke first.

"You ok?"

"Yeah… just wanted to call a cab but my cell died on me and I don't trust the ones outside" she blurted motioning the cabs waiting by the door.

He nodded, glancing over her shoulder checking that for himself.

"Wait here" he ordered as he left the spot and headed back to the table. After exchanging some words with the rest of the team he was back with his jacket around him "I'll take you home"

Something about they way he spoke always made the architect to follow whatever he commanded, his tone was the one who pushed Ariadne to go along with the dreamscape, to break the boundaries of physics and with that long forgotten kiss. So there she was, heading out of the bar and following him to his car. He had opened the door for her of course; he would rather die than stop being the gentleman she knew. After they had buckled up, he started the car and drove into the night.

The ride had been a silent one, from time to time she glanced over at the Point Man. It wasn't long before he pulled over Peter's; it didn't shock her he knowing the whereabouts of her new home. It was his job after all. She instantly unlocked her seatbealt and reached for the handle of the door, to her surprise it was still locked. She turned to him with a raised eyebrow, he still had his hands over the wheel. They stood like that for a moment until he turned to her.

"Just tell me one thing" he said looking at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Are you really going to do it?" he asked turning at her.

"What?" she repeated.

"You're going to marry with dress, cake, waltz… You know all that bullshit, as the common people like Peter" he mocked.

"Hey! He's my fiancé" she defended irritated.

"And he knows about the true nature of your job?" he asked rising an eyebrow.

She spun to him fuming.

"Who do you think you are? Just because I worked with you for the past couple of years you think you know all about me? Well newsflash Point Man, you don't!" she yelled turning away.

There was a pause, silence reigning in the car until he cleared his throat.

"I do know you, Ariadne" he said with a soft tone.

She turned slowly to him knitting her brows "Oh really?" he nodded "Well enlighten me" she said with a mocking tone, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I know you well enough to know that this is not what you truly want" he sighed as he glanced her, when she didn't say anything he continued "You belong in this business Ariadne, with the dreamscape, with the team, with me"

Another pause, she gulped but didn't look away. Taking a deep breath he looked away, finding amusing the steering wheel.

"I was a fool" he spoke gently "I should had fought for you"

Her mouth went dry, she tried to swallow but found it hard to. Instead she bit her lower lip.

"It's late" he said glancing at his watch, pushing a button the locks were lifted "You should rest" he said still avoiding her gaze.

"Arthur…" she said faintly

"Just go" he spoke firmly, staring firmly at the wheel.

Ariadne reached for the handle and pulled it softly, the door opened slightly. She gulped and glanced the Point Man, he still had his gaze glued to the wheel. Biting her lower lip she closed her eyes, feeling how her chest going up and down. Making up her mind she turned to the Point Man. She called him by his name, making him look up and face her. He frowned, curious about her actions. She smirked.

"Quick, give me a kiss" she said.

And just like that moment, several years ago he pushed himself to her, brushing his lips on top of hers, making her skin crawl and the tip of her toes curl in joy. They stood like that, their lips joined tenderly; afraid that if any of them broke the bond it would be the end of everything as they knew it existed. However this time it was Ariadne who pulled away, placing her forehead on top of his. Studying carefully his features until a small smile appeared in her lips.

"It was worth a shot"

He laughed, it was the first time she had managed to do that. In that moment she knew without a doubt that she was more than willing to do whatever it took just to hear him do that again for the rest of her life. He interrupted her thoughts by placing his right hand on the back of her neck and pulling her into a more intimate kiss. And as she felt his lips brushing softly on top of hers and his tongue licking her bottom lip, she finally understood what those words meant. A shame it had to pass all those years, and she had to pay him with the same coin, to finally comprehend it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Ok... I think I'm a sucker for one shots, the many possibilities it holds for romance suckers like me hehehe. Anyhow if you like it review it, it does help me a lot believe me. Makes me feel I am doing something right, therefore I write more yey :D Anyhow I must be the millionth person of using the Quick, give me a kiss and It was worth a shot quotes, but I don't care :P Got inspired by the movie Ladies' Night (Mexican sorry folks) and the song is from that movie so if you have the chance, give it a try. It's funny/romantic what more do you want? :D


	7. I hate everything about you

It was such a bad idea. No, not just a bad idea… A terrible one. It was supposed to be their place, men only. So what exactly went through Cobb's head when he decided to occupy the empty room, that Yusuf left when he went back to Mombasa, with a woman. No, scratch that… A woman could had been nice, but no. She wasn't even in age. He had seen her, what a joke. Not even average height, not even her chest was substantial. Her face just normal, almost boyish. What the hell was Cobb thinking? Gosh… Honestly sometimes Cobb could be a real asshole.

He suspected his best friend had a twisted sense on humor, and he found pleasure in torturing him. Otherwise why would he invite a _girl _to occupy the spare room. They were fine, just the way things were. Even with Eames' untidiness, Cobb constantly making out with Mal on every single freaking room, they were fine. So… why there was the need to add another element to the already perfect equation? That was beyond his comprehension.

Cobb had said it would be good to have the feminine touch in the place, maybe she could help them to clean the place. Eames had been more than eager to welcome her, well of course. The jackass approved anything that had attached a pair of breast on it, even if they were really small ones. So what about him? Nothing, it had been a democratic decision. Even if he grunted, clenched his fist in wrath, there was nothing he could do to change the fact that a girl would be living across the hall.

That afternoon she arrived with all her things, Cobb had called him to help them out. Arthur just ignored him, turning the volume up of his headphones. He knew that eventually he had to confront her and introduce himself, but there was no need to rush that moment. In the meantime he'll avoid her like the plague. Closing his eyes he switched on the sleep mode and took a nap.

His nose was the one who woke him up, a second later his stomach grumbled. Opening his eyes he noticed that it was nighttime. Scratching the back of his head he yawned and walked out of the room, still with his headphones on. The scent came from the kitchen it smelled nice. Cobb must had ordered take out. He was turning to the right when he bumped into a small frame.

Crap.

She looked up and smiled apologetically "Sorry didn't see you"

Arthur resisted the impulse to roll his eyes. 'Gee thanks for pointing that out, captain obvious' he thought bitterly. She glanced from one side to another then cleared her throat and extended her hand to him "I'm Ariadne"

He dismiss it, instead he walked right pass her, heading to the dining room. There was Cobb placing some plates on top of the table, glued to it was Mal kissing him on the neck from time to time, as for Eames he was the great example of the typical American husband. Watching the tv, not helping in one bit. Oh the irony… considering he despised that nation and everything that came from it.

Arthur shook his head and took his usual spot, picking up some utensils he looked up to the couple. "So what are we having?" he asked, removing the headphones.

"Pasta" Cobb said after sharing a light kiss with Mal.

"Is it from Alfredo's?" Arthur asked ignoring the pair and taking a napkin.

"No" the blue eyed man responded.

Arthur just shrugged as he started to serve what it seemed three-cheese fettuccini, taking a generous amount he sat and took the fork. Not waiting for the rest, he plunged the fork in it and after rolling a good part he rushed it to his mouth. It wasn't the best he had eaten, but clearly overpassed the cuisine normally Cobb brought home. Swallowing he looked up, cleaning his face with the napkin.

"Where is it from?" he asked, licking his front teeth and taking the fork. Ready for another strike to the plate.

"Ariadne cooked" Cobb announced.

In an impetuous response Arthur looked up, crashing his fork into the plate. In that precise instant the chef appeared with a smoking casserole in her tiny hands. Attracted by the racket, Eames finally unglued his eyes from the black box. Picking up interest on the scene before his eyes.

They stood like that for what it seemed a minute, Arthur glaring at Cobb. The blue-eyed man just narrowed his eyes as a clear sign of warning. Pulling out his chair, Arthur placed his headphones back on and headed to the front door. Taking his jacket from the wardrobe near the entrance and his set of keys, he stormed out of the apartment. Making sure of smashing the door behind him.

It wasn't that cold but he felt the impulse to warm his insides, looking for the pack of cigarettes in his jacket. He pulled out the lighter from his right pocket, he stopped walking as he tried to lit one. After inhaling the first fume, his head finally started to clear. Sitting on the closest bench, he enjoyed the rest of his guilty pleasure.

It took three cigarettes before he decided to have dinner on the bar on the corner. After munching ungracefully the basket of fries and Buffalo wings, passing them with two beers, he decided to head home finally. He was positive that everyone was already on their rooms, so there would be no confrontation when he got in. And just like expected the place was empty. Grateful for this, he walked silently to his room. Trying not to alert any of his roommates. He almost made it when he felt the piercing glare on the back of his neck. Well knowing to who it belonged, he didn't bother to return the look. Instead he looked for the key that opened his room.

"What do you want?" he asked, trying to unlock the door.

"What the hell was that?" Cobb said stepping closer to the trim man.

"What the hell was what?" Arthur asked, struggling with the doorknob. Still avoiding his roommate's gaze.

"Don't give me that shit, Arthur. Just play nice" he said with a commanding voice.

"I don't play nice with people I don't like" Arthur responded walking into his room and smashing the door once he was inside. He heard the clear sigh of his roommate, but he didn't care. He was the one who caused this, the least he could do was to deal with the consequences.

Pushing these thoughts aside, he undressed and jumped into the bed. Placing the headphones back into his ears he turned the volume up and drift to sleep. Hoping that the following morning she would be gone, but well knowing that it was like asking for the snow to be green. Ridiculous and highly improbable.

The following morning when he headed to his private bathroom he noticed it wasn't private anymore, there were a lot of bright colored bottled around the white dull ones in the room.

"What the-" he muttered scanning thoroughly the room. A chuckle interrupted his thoughts and made him turn.

"Oh… didn't you get the memo darling? You're sharing your bathroom with our lady friend" Eames explained with a smug smile on his lips.

Arthur frowned and was about to yell something when Eames intercepted. "Cobb's orders"

He was about to head straight to the blue-eyed man's room, with the solemn purpose to murder him, when Eames chuckled on his back.

"He's not there, he's in class"

Arthur clenched his fists. Of course his roommate wasn't there to confront him, typical of Cobb. To throw the rock and break the window, just to run away after. In two strides he was back into his former private bathroom, smashing the door in front of a smirking English man. Opening the faucet he glanced the counter near the mirror, wondering how the hell such a tiny girl like her could use that much products.

After the third period of classes, Arthur finally managed to get a hold of Cobb. They both discussed heatedly but in the end Arthur lost the fight. Reluctantly and storming out of the building, he refuged on a bench were he succumbed back into the nicotine. Five this time, before walking back to his class.

The following days were uneventful; he came back home past midnight and woke up before dawn. He wasn't in the mood to deal with any of his roommates, not like they bonded that much to begin with, but now that both jerks had teamed to gangbang him, it had been enough to piss him off. So as days turned into weeks, Arthur stopped to pay attention to whatever happened in the house.

One morning when he was washing his face he noticed that the tube of his toothpaste was wrinkled. His eyes twitched.

"Eames" he groaned.

He was about to storm out the bathroom and give a piece of his mind to the perpetrator, when a tiny figure stopped him from doing so. There she was, in a set of pink flannel pjs, her big brown eyes staring directly at his. Arthur narrowed his eyes.

"Don't get angry with Eames" she said motioning to the closed door of the Englishman "It was me who took a little of your toothpaste yesterday"

Arthur stared her for a couple of seconds before going straight back inside the bathroom and smashing the door in front of her, not caring how extremely rude he were. How dare she? Taking what wasn't hers? It wasn't enough that he had to share his private bathroom with her, but now she felt in the liberty to take everything she wanted? What was next?

He had expected in the afternoon he met up with Cobb for lunch, his friend give him a piece of his mind about how he maltreated Ariadne again. He didn't and Arthur was thankful for that. The rest of the day went as usual, boring classes and finishing the assignments on the library. When he was back at his place, the place was empty as usual. He was hungry, in the rush of event he had forgotten to eat something on the way. He walked straight to the fridge and noticed that he had ran out of supplies and since he didn't go to the market anymore, there was no way there would be food for him tonight.

Cursing he looked at his watch, past midnight. No delivery was open at the moment, to top that it was freezing outside and he was in no mood to put all the winter garments to head to the 24 store on the corner. Evaluating his options he noticed by the corner of his eye a Tupperware with a sticky note on top of it near the microwave. Frowning he took the plastic container. The note had his name on it. Picking instantly his curiosity he unattached the note and read the part of the back.

"Sorry for the toothpaste incident, hope this would make it up to you. Ariadne. P.S: Cobb said you love lasagna, so I saved you a piece."

He rolled his eyes 'What a suck it up girl' He even stopped to think that maybe she was the typical girl who fancied being loved by everyone, including the teachers. Groaning he was ready to place the container back in the same spot when his stomach started to complain in loud volume. Seizing the situation he opened the container and placed it inside the microwave.

Still examining the sticky note he waited until the food was ready. The bell rang as he pulled it out carefully, picking a fork from the drawer he ate in silence. It was good, again not the best but with the hunger he had it, it was enough. Once he was done, he placed the dirty dish on the sink and headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He noticed a brand new tube of toothpaste of the same brand he used, next to the old one and the one she used. Tilting his head to the right, he took the tube and smirked.

"Such a suck it up girl"

A month had passed since the incident of the lasagna, Arthur had almost forgotten that she even lived there. It was until one evening when he had come home early that he saw her on the dinning table. All her books were scattered over the surface. Arthur sighed, just when he thought he could have a relaxing night watching the TV. He walked to the kitchen and pulled out a package of popcorn, shoving in the microwave and pushing the buttons he waited. Deciding he had the same rights on the house, just like her. He walked to the dining room and took the remote, flipping the channels until he reached the one he was looking for. Arthur glanced at the petite girl, daring her to say anything. To his surprise she smile.

"Go ahead, I don't mind"

He raised his brows in surprise. The sound of the microwave beeping brought him back. Taking a bowl and serving the contents into it, he tossed the empty package to the trash. Kicking his tennis off he sat on the couch across the room. He munched the snack as he watched the movie on the screen. Once he ran out of it, he pulled out his cigarettes and lit one. He closed his eyes, letting the feeling embrace him. When he heard a cough.

He jerked confused at the sound, looking at the source he noticed that the little girl was trying hard not to cough. Arthur sighed and stood up, taking his tennis with one hand and heading straight to his bedroom. He heard her say something but he dismissed her words, locking his door behind him he threw over the bed and finished his cigarette. Angry that his plan for the evening, had been ruined.

Mid term season finally ended, so spring break was in order. As usual his roommates already had plans of heading to southern places, seeking for the warmth of those lands. And just like every year he claimed the apartment for himself. With plans of walking in his underwear around the place, invite some of his lady friends over and overuse the delivery system of his preferred restaurants. At least that was his plan until he overheard Cobb talking with Ariadne, apparently she had forgotten to delivery a project so she would stay over to finish it.

Seeing how all his plans went crash and burning in front of his eyes, Arthur grunted. Just perfect. Deciding it was best just to ignore her and continue with his plan as scheduled, he sighed as he closed his eyes and drift to sleep. The following morning the place was empty, Cobb and Eames had already left the building. Arthur walked wearing only a pair of pants. One of the things he loved about the place was the windows didn't show anything to the prying eye. Also the hardwood floor was nice to step on barefoot.

Taking his usual spot on the couch he turned the TV on and started flipping the channels, he had been watching a movie for almost an hour when he hear her door open. A light set of footsteps crashed the silence of the room, he didn't bother to look up. Not even when she greeted him in such a cheery style. He heard noises coming from the kitchen and in a couple of minutes the scent of melted butter filled the place. Arthur lifted his head to sniff better, when the realization hit him.

She was cooking pancakes.

Arthur heard his stomach growl in joy, embarrassed he tried to cover it with his hands. Trying to concentrate on the screen in front of him. In that moment an ad of maple honey came, as the amber liquid poured over the fluffy flat pastries his stomach growled louder. Cursing he flipped the channel, finding another ad about the same honey in the TV. Frowning he flipped the channels, running away from those delicious images until he decided the TV had plotted against him. So he did the natural thing, he turned it off.

Closing his eyes he sighed, waiting for his stomach to stop to have a mind on itself, when he heard her clear her throat behind him. Instantly he looked up and found her with a pink apron, a spatula on her right hand, her left one on the back and a huge smile on her face. She almost looked like she was pulled out of a 50's commercial. Arthur tilted his head, not comprehending. But when her left hand appeared from her back with a plate filled with pancakes, drenched in maple syrup his stomach responded for him. By making the loudest growl he had ever heard it do.

Embarrassed he gulped and looked away, she only giggled and pushed the pancakes to him. Seeing that there was no way out, he reached for them and thank her with a slight nod. She told him it was nothing before heading to the kitchen once more. Arthur ogled the colorful fest upon him and before Ariadne could return with a fork, he was already half the way done with the pancakes. Eating them like if they were tortillas. When he was over she offered him a full glass of milk, which he accepted and drank in one gulp.

Their eyes met for a fraction of a second, Arthur broke the eye contact, feeling exposed. After how he had treated her, she was still being nice? Why? Was there a concealed motive behind her actions? Was she trying to accomplish something? Or was she really in fact a nice person? He dismissed this thoughts as he saw her smile, taking the dirty dishes with her and disappearing into the kitchen. Leaving a confused Arthur behind.

The week went by smoothly, they didn't interact much after that incident. Still that didn't stop her from leaving him containers with food. Even if he didn't want to admit it and claimed that he wasn't hungry, he was thankful about those little gestures. One evening he even offered a slice of his pizza once he spotted the poor girl struggling against the blender. She had accepted and took a sit on the opposite couch, almost afraid that if she was too close he might bite her. Arthur chuckled mentally by this silly idea. They ate in silence, watching a movie until it was over when she wished him a good night and thanked him for the food.

On the last day of the spring break he walked in with a bag of Chinese take out, enough for both of them to eat. He would be lying if he said he did it thinking of her, there was a sale on the restaurant and it was such a waste to pay the same for one person's share, when for a dollar more you could get the double. Pushing this thought aside he started to fix the table when he heard a muffled sob.

Frowning he looked up, trying to figurate out if he was imagining thing. But when he heard the noise again, he was sure this time someone was crying. And for the way it sounded it was a woman. He put down everything he had on his hands and started to search for the source of the sound, when his feet bump into the girl's door he sighed.

This would be complicated.

He knocked once, no response. He waited for a minute longer before knocking harder the second time. Again no response. Getting frustrated he knocked a third time, almost banging the door. This time he heard a muffled voice. He couldn't tell what she said, so taking this a sing he turned the doorknob, it was unlocked. He took a peek before opening the door completely. The room was immersed in darkness, the petite figure of the girl was curled on the corner of her bed.

Stepping in carefully, Arthur walked a couple steps closer to her. She didn't acknowledge his presence; instead she kept hugging tightly the pillow to her chest. Arthur felt his stomach constrict at the sight of her. He gulped and scratched the back of his neck, not knowing what to say or do in a moment like this. He opted to spoke what was in his mind at the moment.

"I brought Chinese" he said quietly.

He felt the impulse to smack his face with his palm, what the hell was wrong with him? There she was, suffering at the first thing his mind came up with was the food he brought home. Clearly something was wrong in his head. Her figure stirring up, the back of her hands wiping the tears on her eyes, interrupted his thoughts. She coughed and cleared her throat.

"I'll be there in a minute" she said sniffing, looking away.

Taking this as his cue to leave, he nodded and left the room. He started pacing on the dining room, waiting for her to appear. Just like she promised, she was there after a minute. Her face looked refreshed, evidently she had splashed it several times with water. Still her eyes looked puffy and red. He didn't comment anything, instead he started to eat in silence.

As both ate quietly, Arthur started to wonder what could had possibly happened to her to make her cry. The few times she had seen her, she was full of live, incapable of feeling anything anguish or saddening. So what just happened to put her in such a state. He kept on glancing her from time to time, just to check if she was fine. She was eating, that was good, but there was not even a single trace of her trademark smile in her face. He felt uncomfortable and for a fraction of second worried.

She had finished before him, which it was odd since he usually ate really fast. She thanked him for the food and took her plate, going to the kitchen and starting to wash it. Arthur followed her actions with his eyes, forgetting about his food for a moment. She still looked really sad, he felt that same cringing sensation he felt when he first saw her crying in her room.

Deciding it was best to just investigate a little further, he stood up and started to clean the table. He reached for the rag on the sink, using this as an excuse to approach her, he cleared his throat. She looked up and a small smile sprout on the corner of her lips. She shook her head as she cleaned her nose disgustingly with the back of her hand.

"It's nothing… "she said, trying to sound as normal as she could "is just that my dog died"

Silence. Arthur tried to connect ideas in his head but somehow his brain had stopped working. The only thought that circulated inside was the words she had spoken. After a second or two, finally his body started to cooperate and the first emotion that came was rage. What? Is that all it? Her pet just died? That's why she was so depressed about? Just for an animal? Geez… He thought something quite serious had happened, one of her relatives dying or her doctor told her she had cancer. But a stupid dog? What the hell is wrong with this girl!

Outraged he stepped back, focusing in one thing only. Leave the room. He was almost successful when he felt a tiny hand grasp around his wrist. Frowning he looked up over his shoulder, glaring at the owner of the hand. Indifferent to his glare, she smiled to him the same way she always did. Somehow making his rage grow bigger. They stood like that for a moment before she took a step closer to him.

"Thanks" she spoke gently.

He raise an eyebrow questioningly, she pronounced the smile.

"For dinner" she explained

Arthur glanced at his arm, her hand still wrapped around his writs. Feeling the connection uncomfortable, he broke the bond rudely. Her eyes widened in surprise at this but didn't say anything. Arthur groaned.

"You're such a child" he muttered before leaving the room.

He heard her call him, making him stop on his tracks. He thought he heard her say something but he couldn't quiet place it. So turning over his shoulder he knitted his brows.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"I said. Oh so now I'm the child" she said with her hands over her waist.

Angered he turned to face her, closing the distance between them.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he spoke with a dangerous tone.

"I think you know perfectly what that means" she retorted defiantly, raising her face to his level.

Arthur snorted, it was just simply hilarious. A midget defying the giant with nothing to defend with. Still he had to admire the guts of her, she kept on glaring him, not a single sing of she backing up. He shook his head.

"This is ridiculous" he commented, motioning to leave the room. Again she stopped him by the wrists. Angered he turned to her.

"Don't you dare to walk away from me" she said firmly

He raised an eyebrow and smirked cynically "Watch me" he said, freeing his arms roughly and walking away.

He didn't give two steps when from out of nowhere he felt an object smash against him, she had tackled him. Falling straight face to the floor, he suffocated a groan of pain. Turning to face her, glaring at her with a mixture of shock and wrath. Her arms were circling him by the waist.

"Let me go" he demanded.

"No" she said shaking her head

"Let me go!" he repeated.

"Not until you stop avoiding me!" she exclaimed.

He grunted and tried to push her away with his hands, it turned out ineffective. Groaning he glared her.

"I'm warning you…" he spoke, threat in his tone.

"Why are you avoiding me?" she asked, defying him.

He didn't respond, instead he kept struggling to release his body from her clenches.

"Is it because I'm a girl?"

He rolled his eyes. Really? How thick some girls could get.

"Or is it because that you had started to like me and you're afraid to admit it?" she said in a soft tone.

He looked up to face her eyes, there was a spark of challenge in them. Knitting his eyebrows.

"I don't like you" he said raising his voice

"Yes you do!" she proclaimed

"No! I don't" he yelled "In fact I hate you"

Silence. Her hands softened the grasp, taking this as the opportunity he freed from her embrace and sat.

"I hate everything about you" he continued, "I hate your hair, your face, your freckles, those thin lines you call lips. I hate that you're vertically challenged. I hate when you laugh, I hate it even more when you cry. I hate that the most because you almost made me care!"

Silence. Arthur looked away, clenching his fists. He closed his eyes as he heard his ears buzz. He felt a pair of tiny hands framing his face. He opened his eyes in surprise. There she was, sitting on top of his waist, looking straight at his eyes, smiling. He gulped.

"What are you doing?" he demanded, with a sense of panic in his voice.

She pronounced her smile, her fingers started to caress his cheeks. Making his skin crawl in joy.

"Stop being nice" he whispered

"Why?" she asked in a soft tone. Still caressing his cheeks in circles.

"Because I hate you" he said, closing his eyes "Didn't you hear me?"

"No, you don't" she chuckled, stopping her actions. Holding his face with both hands firmly.

Arthur opened his eyes, just to find hers a couple of inches from his. Her ever so present smile printed on her lips.

"I hate everything about you" he spoke in a hushed tone

She pressed her forehead against his

"And yet…" he continued "Why do I love you?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hehehehe I am running out of songs worth writing for, any requests out there?


	8. Can't get you out of my head

She was finally moving out, after a month of searching the perfect place and constant moans of her apartment hunter buddy, she finally found her new home. Now the problem was the moving. Packing hadn't been a problem; she just bought lots of boxes and dumped everything she possessed into them. The tricky part was to put all those boxes into a huge car or a pick up, transport them and carry them to her new flat. Thankfully someone owed her, big time, so it didn't take that much persuasion. Just a couple of beers and pizza and he was on board.

It had been a rough morning but finally all her things were inside. The difficult part was to place every single thing into the right place. She sighed frustrated contemplating all her scattered items, just how much garbage she had? She wondered. Heading to the kitchen she stumbled into a box filled with books, notepads, sketchbooks and CD's. Frowning she pulled out a CD that layed on the top of her things, it didn't have anything printed on it, not even a sign of what it contained. It looked really old and for the dust on it, it hadn't been played in a long time. Deciding a little music would brighten up the mood she cleaned it, placing it in her stereo, plugging the device and letting the machine works its magic.

"La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la" the speakers sang, filling the room.

Realizing immediately which song it was, she smirked. It had been years since she heard that one in particular. Ignoring that it was old, out of fashion and probably the most unimaginative lyrics in the world, she couldn't help but to sing along and move her body with the rhythm.

She started to dance, or so she thought she did, with her eyes closed that she didn't notice someone watching her entertained. It wasn't until she moved her arms, mimicking the choreography she still remembered from the video, that she heard a laugh. Opening wide her eyes in horror and freeze on the spot. Turning slowly on her heels to face the mocker.

"Eames!" she yelled, feeling embarrassment creeping through her cheeks.

"Sorry doll, it's just that" he stopped talking to give in into another wave of snickers "it was too fucking funny to resist!" he barked in laughter, holding his stomach.

She started to hunt him down through the entire place, throwing him things she found on her way. But thanks to her poor aim she didn't hit him once. Instead she gave up and pushed this moment aside, trying hard not to murder him with the set of knives she was unpacking. After a couple of hours or hard work the place started to look half decent and with a triumphant smirk she called the delivery guy and ordered their dinner. After rounds and rounds of beer and numerous slices of pizza both decided to call it a night and part their ways.

The following morning she arrived early to the warehouse, she was just finishing the first layer for the new job when Arthur stepped in. He was surprised to see her there but didn't comment anything. He just greeted her and went straight to his desk. It wasn't long before Cobb joined the group, just like Arthur he greeted both and head straight to his desk. Around midday Eames finally popped in with a huge paper bag in his hand, he said it contained their lunch in it.

After a quiet meal they continued with their activities. It had been a pretty standard afternoon until Ariadne felt the presence of someone behind her. She didn't need to look up to know who it was, his scent gave him away.

"Looks promising" Arthur said peeking over her shoulder, making her feel a little uncomfortable by the approach.

She nodded, gulping and trying hard to act casual.

"Why don't we check it?" he asked.

Ariadne turned over her shoulder, meeting his face and blushing almost instantly "You mean now?" she said almost stuttering.

He nodded in response. They stood like that for a couple of seconds before he pulled away and walked straight to the corner, where the PASIV was. Ariadne remembered how to breath and after taking a few deep gasps she followed him. Arthur helped her to plug into the machine, pressing some buttons on the machine, sat next to her and closed his eyes.

Just like her sketch, the building looked exactly like she imagined it. She started to explain him about the escape routes, the possible paradox he could use and how to trick the mark into giving away the information. Everything was going fine, not once she stuttered or blushed. Which was a big acomplishment since he seemed to refuse look anything but her. She was thankful he was asking details about the lanscape, well knowing that she held more control over herself whenever she had to explain those type of details. So when the time for the kick came she was more than glad to receive it.

Only that the music sounded slightly different.

"What's going on?" she asked looking from one side to another.

Arthur ignored her, he too was trying to figurate out what had happened with the usual trumpet and bongs. It wasn't until she started to decipher what exactly the voice said that she started to burn in rage.

"Eames!" she yelled to no one.

And just like her scream had lifted a spell, the surroundings disappeared and they were dumped into a white room. Confused she started to look to every direction, checking by the corner of her eye that Arthur was as disoriented as her. In that instant she heard footsteps approaching them, she turned to face the source of the sound when her mouth opened in shock.

There was another Arthur walking straight to her with a different attire than the original one. Then another set of footsteps, another Arthur wearing the same olive green suit he wore the week before. A new set of footsteps, another Arthur. And so it went until the place was filled with at least 50 Arthurs wearing different set of suits. All walking pass them with no defined track or course.

Just when Ariadne thought this couldn't get any more embarrassing, they all stopped wandering and formed into straight lines. Befuddled by this, her brain started to realize what was about to happen.

"No" she spoke softly with a pleading voice.

All the Arthurs looked up, facing her. She gulped and stepped a little to the back, bumping into the real Arthur. She heard him say something but his words died because in that same instant all the projections started to dance in such a perfect synch, that it almost looked rehearseled. Exactly as she remembered the dancers did on the video. Feeling her face burning she begged in silence for the earth to open and swallow her completely. Her prayers were listened because a crack opened under her and ate her entirely.

She woke up with a jolt, her face still burning due to the humiliation. When she rubbed her eyes to clear her sight she heard a real familiar laughter on her side. There it was Eames with a huge grin on his lips and the same unlabeled CD on his fingers, playing with it like it was his poker chip.

"So… Enjoyed the new song for the kick?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** You gotta love Eames, he's just so much fun to write about :) Anyhow thanks for the reviews, more please? :D


	9. Creep

She had walked into his life one morning of a Tuesday. He was in the middle of Algebra, not like it mattered anyway since he always spent most of his classes sleeping or daydreaming, but she caught his attention by bursting open the door. She apologized of course, she had told the teacher she got lost from the principal's office to here.

The teacher introduce her as Ariadne, she had been transferred from Toronto. Arthur thought it was weird, considering that they were in the middle of the semester. As he pushed his glasses up he took another glance to the foreign student. She couldn't possibly be that small, could it? Maybe his eyes were playing tricks on him. Also she smiled too much and constantly pulled a rebellious lock of hair behind her right ear. Why did girls do that? Arthur always had wondered that but so far he had never got a straight answer.

She had taken the seat next to him and introduced herself, Arthur resisted the impulse to roll his eyes. The teacher already presented her to the class, what was the point of repeating it? But apparently she was overfriendly so he responded the greeting by giving away his name. She smiled and after a minute, or so it seemed, of staring into each other's eyes in awkward silence she bit her lower lip and blushed. Arthur frowned and decided to give the little girl a break, relieving her from the tension and turning back to gaze out of the window.

From time to time he caught her glancing at him, apparently trying to figurate out what went inside his head. Or perhaps she was gazing out of the window like he, Arthur would never know. Probably she found the class as boring as he, so one of the times he caught her glancing over he turned to her and spared a small smile. She returned one and looked away embarrassed.

He returned to gaze out of the window, when he saw from the corner of his eye something land on his desk. Frowning he turned to see what it was, it was a tiny white piece of paper folded in four. Looking from one side to the other he caught her eyes and a mischievous smile on her lips. He couldn't resist returning one and opened the paper carefully. It said that if he wouldn't mind sharing lunch with her. Still smiling he pulled out a pencil and wrote down his answer then tossing it to her. She brighten up at his answer and slightly nodded.

The class was over and he showed her around, he didn't talk much. But there was no need to, she compensate for both of them. Besides she only asked questions that required a single word for response. And after a small tour they were in the cafeteria. He didn't have many friends, but the few ones he shared his meals and spare time with, welcomed the girl into the group.

After that she had turned into a full time member of his small group, she even assisted his band practice after school. She couldn't make it some days, due to her hockey practice, but the days she did he was grateful for. He usually didn't have someone to talk during those rehearsals. Cobb was always busy bossing around and making out with his French girlfriend, as for Eames and Yusuf? Well the first one always spared a few minutes to test Arthur's patience, and Yusuf wasn't known for being a chatter. Not like Arthur talked much, but Yusuf clearly held the crown in the group.

So when she did show up he couldn't help but feel a little cheered up. He always spared her an accomplice smile whenever he caught her staring at him. And considering he played the bass, he knew those who played that instrument barely got any attention, so her attention was more than welcome. So whenever she gave him that small smile she tugged on the corner on her lips, he felt his chest lighten up.

From time to time all the group headed out, to the cinema or even a to a dinner. But most of the times they hanged out on Cobb's garage. They didn't go much to the movies, they couldn't possibly agree in which genre to pick. For Arthur, Ariadne had been a relief... She had been the only one to agreed on the same movies he wanted to see. So after so many struggles and constant neglects from the leader, he and she decided to jump Cobb and head out by themselves.

Those times turned into a tradition, now every Tuesday they met in front of the cinema and watch whatever movie looked promising. He would buy the tickets and she would get the snacks. And when the movie was really bad, the popcorn would end up on the heads of their neighbors. They would ran out of the place laughing hysterically and hide on the alley adjacent to the movies. When the movie was really good, they would end up discussing it on the dinner around the corner in the company of a huge frozen milkshake. Sometimes she betted who could finish it first, whoever won always ended up with a headache but a goofy grin.

It was good and for the first time in many years, Arthur was happy.

But everything changed when Robert came into the picture. At first he thought it was just a minor crush Ariadne had developed during the times she had coincided with the tennis captain. But when she kept on talking about him during the times they went to the dinner, Arthur thought it was turning into something serious. Every time she had the chance to say out loud his name, she would take it and go over and over on whatever Robert had said to her. Arthur had listened patiently each time, trying to hide his grip under the table. Putting the best smile he had on his repertoire, so she wouldn't get upset. Sometimes she realized that she had talked too much and apologized, blushing furiously and pushing away the same lock of brown hair behind her right ear.

The time went by and Arthur thought nothing major would pass between Robert and her. It turned out that Robert was waiting for the spring ball. The day Robert had asked her out, Arthur remembered that Ariadne was late for their weekly movie appointment. She apologized over and over, even offered to pay for the whole thing. He refused of course, instead they jumped to the dinner. She took this chance to go thoroughly in details about how Robert had asked her out, much to Arthur's dismay. He had listened of course but this time both fists were under the table shaking violently. She was so immersed in her bubble to even notice.

After the ball, to which he didn't assist, Ariadne and Robert started to spend more time together. She even cancelled their meetings, arguing that Robert had asked her out first. That had infuriated him, but he didn't out voice his thoughts. Instead he swallowed his rage and dismissed the thing. But after their meetings had been constantly postponed, cancelled and sometimes even forgotten, he couldn't hold it in anymore. So that day after, during lunch, he had walked to the table she was sharing with Robert. He asked her if they could go outside to talk, Robert of course had glared him but Ariadne nodded in her usual cheerful way and followed him.

After speaking out his concerns Ariadne blinked confused a couple of times before sighing and biting her lower lip. She apologized of course, but somehow Arthur felt her words a little hollow. Nevertheless he accepted her invitation to her place that same day to compensate her mistakes. And during those 4 hours they stayed in her basement, watching cheap horror movies, popcorn war and constant pillow punches, his anger evaporated.

After that evening they switched their tradition of movies at the cinema and a milkshake in the dinner, to rent a movie and watch it in her basement and having dinner with her family. He didn't have a huge family, only his mother. So it was natural at first he felt strange sharing meals with her parents and three older brothers. Also he thought he was been examinated under a microscope, but after weeks of religiously sharing Tuesday's evening with her, he had turned into another member of the family. They even started to call him Arty. He never had liked that nickname before, but somehow it sounded right coming from her family.

The time passed by and Arthur started to believe that they were back to the time before Robert, and for some time it had been that way. It wasn't until later that Robert started to get jealous of now his girlfriend sharing so much time with her best friend, or that's how she had called him. Arthur thought it was ridiculous, he only had her for one night of the week while Robert had her for the remaining days. Arthur couldn't understand how someone like Robert could have such huge insecurities. Thankfully Ariadne thought the same and told Robert to back off one morning during lunch, making him gape astonished and Arthur smirk smugly.

Arthur knew that from that day on, Robert would be watching his moves like a hawk. He didn't care, if the pretty boy had a problem he could always bring it on and act like a man for once. Naturally Robert lacked the guts to do anything about it, instead he only preached to her whenever he was not around. Making Ariadne roll her eyes and later complain about his behavior with none other than Arthur.

For a moment Arthur thought their relationship would crash and he could gain her back, but the prick had to go and make it impossible for him to compete anylonger. It had been on her birthday, just days after his. He had walked into her house with a book, the one she had been looking forward to for months, in his hands. The party was packed and when the time for presents arrived, Robert pushed his present first to her hands. Turned out to be a pair silver earrings with small rubies on them. She had hugged him tightly and shared a kiss. It had been the first time Arthur had saw them kissing, so naturally it had took him by surprise. So when the time arrived to open his present, Arthur had already left the party. Still shocked at the sight of their display of affection.

That night he rolled over his bed, finding it hard to sleep. Instead his head kept on going back to that moment and how perfect both had looked. He gazed at his body and felt repulsed by it. Of course she had chosen Robert over him. He was skinny, wore thick eyeglasses, was extremely shy and sometimes cruel. Robert on the contrary was tanned, fit and not a single flaw on the surface. What could Arthur possibly have to interest her with? He came from nowhere important while Robert came from a prestigious family. Arthur didn't know his father, while Robert's father owned most of the city. He was nothing… nothing but a freak of nature. A creep hopelessly in love with a gorgeous angel.

The next day he skipped their weekly appointments and even avoided her eyes during Algebra. He didn't sit with his friends, instead he took refuge on the library. He had been successful avoiding her for a week until one day, at practice with the gang, he found her waiting on Cobb's garage door. He tried to pass by but Eames had pushed him out and told him to be a man and face his problems. She had greeted him with a cheerful smile, pushing the same lock of hair behind her ear. She had pulled out the book he gave her. She told him he didn't give her a chance to say thank you, Arthur just shrugged and said it had been nothing, dismissing her. She didn't desist instead she pulled him into a hug.

It was a weird sight, since she clearly lacked a lot of inches to match his height. It almost looked comical, considering she looked like a kid embracing an adult. But he didn't mind, instead he returned the gesture. Placing his chin on top of her head and taking in her scent. He had never smelled her before; he had never been this close to her to do it. So… enjoying every second of it, he carved in his mind her scent.

Once again they returned to their usual weekly gatherings, but somehow that embrace they shared leaked into Robert's ears. He had made a scene during lunch, making Ariadne jolt and fight back. Robert had stormed out of the room, not before glaring Arthur, leaving Ariadne crying before she walked out of the room and skipping the rest of the day.

That same afternoon Arthur popped by to her place, to see how she was handling. He greeted her mother before going upstairs. She was curled on her bed and after cleaning her tears with the sleeve or her sweater she smirked. Arthur pulled out from his bag her favorite horror movie, she chuckled and both headed downstairs. That time she curled up next to Arthur, giving him the chance to smell once again. Her mother appeared later with a bowl of popcorn and some sodas, they thanked her and continued watching the movie.

It wasn't until a couple of minutes later, during a scene involving a chain saw and some stupid blondes, that she had asked him if he loved her. At first he didn't know what to say or even do, instead he gulped and kept on watching the movie like if he didn't hear her. It didn't pass ten seconds before she looked up and took him by the chin and repeated her question. Arthur blinked confused, gulping and feeling anxiety taking over him. He couldn't keep his eyes from drifting to her lips. She bit her lower lip and opened her mouth to repeat her question, this time however he didn't let her finish before he took her face with both hands and smashed his lips on top of hers.

She had said something, something he didn't hear since his lips were suffocating any sound that came from her. It could have been a yelp or a 'back off'. But at the moment the only thing that mattered was that she was his, finally his… even if that meant for a minute or less. Getting tired of feeling only her lips, with gluttony he pushed his tongue into her mouth and started to memorize all the details of it. He had heard her moan on his mouth, making him wish more of her. But at that precise instant he heard the front door bang, her father had just arrived.

Pulling away from her, he cleared his throat and stood up. Not even sparing a glance at her before sprinting out of the house. He ran until he felt his legs going limp. He threw himself over his bed and begged for any entity out there to rewind the day and repeat itself the following morning so he could go over it again and not do that. But of course not such luck happened, instead he had to walk into his class and sit right next to her. She had appeared seconds before the bell rang, making it impossible for her to speak to him. And for that, Arthur was thankful.

He was in the middle of his mental image of how he would have to apologize to Ariadne, when he felt something bump into his desk. There was a note, similar to the one he got months before. Hesitatingly he opened it, there was a happy smiley on it. He turned to her and smirked. Taking out a pencil he wrote down the question that was bursting out of his brain since the previous night, after meditating it for a minute he finally wrote it down and passed the paper to her. He watched as she read his question, seconds passed before she looked up and pronounced her smirk. Writing down her response she tossed the paper back. And after reading a couple of times, and verifying his sight wasn't failing on him, he sighed relieved.

She dug creeps like him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hey hey I'm back! You know what helps writing about Inception and these two? WATCHING THE FREAKING MOVIE! XD I know... lame but it makes perfect sense now hehehe. Anyhow thanks for reading, if you liked it review it ;) Helps me write faster.


End file.
